Unexpected Surprises
by Olivia Williams
Summary: after dimitri gets his charge and catches his girlfrien Natasha cheating on him he decides all Moroi woman are not worth it. what happens after insulting his charge he falls in love with her. Dimitri's Pov
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Dimitris Pov**

Today was the day I got my charge I was so excited for the prospects of working with my friends Princess Lissa, Lord Christian and my girlfriend Tasha, the names of the novices were being read out along with their charges.

I was really happy that Lissa and Christian got our friends Mason and Eddie they would be safe with those two looking out for them. It helped that Lissa and Christian were getting married next fall.

"Natasha Ozera your charge will be Guardian Simon Baker" Alberta read out.

I didn't like the way she was looking at him or the way he looked at her.

"Dimitri Belikov, your charge will be Rosemarie Mazur" Albert said in a clear voice. It wouldn't have mattered you could hear a pin drop. I was shocked and stunned, they were sending me to her, was I being punished. Rose Mazur wasn't even royalty and had a notorious reputation.

I swallowed and nodded heading out to pack my things. Once done I headed out for one more meal with my friends. Tasha was absent so I would see her later.

"Sorry about your charge man" Eddie said "what did you do to deserve that?"

"I wish I knew" I said. Glancing at the clock it was nearing my departure time, I headed out to say goodbye to Tasha. I had a key to her dorm, lots of late night visits, what I wasn't prepared for was to find Tasha on her knees in front of her Guardian blowing him off

"I always knew you were a whore Natasha" I sneered she looked at me at what I assume was supposed to be seduction and slowly lent forward with Simons dick still in her mouth. I was totally disgusted with what I was seeing, what she was inviting.

She was pulling up her dress and slowly pulling down her panties, she gave Simons cock one more suck before looking at me,

"Fuck me Dimka; you know you want to fuck me you know this turns you on"

I had never been more disgusted in my life. Who was this woman? I turned around and started to head out I could hear two bodies slamming together as I walked down the corridor.

I headed out to the airport to meet my Guardian Partner Mikhail Tanner, he had been rose Mazur Guardian since she was ten rumors were she was fucking him. Moroi girls are all whores I thought to myself.

"You must be Dimitri Belikov" he said reaching out to shake my hand "I am Mikhale Tanner"

I shook his hand and boarded the plane, looking around I noticed Ms. Mazur wasn't with us. The plane was one of great luxury but then again what did you expect for a Moroi, I settled into my seat as the plane taxied to the runway.

"Where is Rose?" I asked

"She is in Turkey, hopefully in bed" he was saying with exasperation

"Oh she cannot drag herself out of bed to meet her Guardian?" even I could hear the scorn in my voice "probably a slut like the rest of them"

The next thing I know I am flat on my back with a really pissed of Turkish guy pounding me in the face, with one final punch I was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I groaned and sat up Mikhail was nowhere to be seen nor the Turkish guy who had knocked me out. Who was that guy and where had he come from? I felt like I had been hit by a bus

The door behind me opened and in walked Mikhail, he took one look at me and punched me right in the nose, I heard a crack he broke it. I was trying to stem the blood flowing down myself when a loud voice came over the intercom

"Mikhail the alarm has sounded at the estate Strigoi are attacking, we are five minutes out"

I watched Mikhail bustling around the room pulling weapons from so many hidden places I could have started a weapons store.

"Let's see if you can fight as well as you can run your mouth off" Mikhail spat at me and with that he was out the plane, we jumped into the cars that were waiting. The Turkish guy sat next to Mikhail he looked and glared at me.

"So you think my daughter is a slut do you?" he asked me in a dangerous voice "You ever met her?"

I shook my head and looked away; I was embarrassed by my behavior

"You are just like the rest of those bloody sheep, what a pity Alberta was wrong about you" he said and looked away

We made it to the estate, there was Strigoi everywhere, I killed as many as I could whilst running to the main house, we entered and heard a blood curdling scream, then out of nowhere a body comes flying down the stairs.

Both Mikhail and I bolted toward to upper stories, I entered what looked to be a child's room and there I saw two children maybe three or four crouched behind a chair whilst a girl was attacking two Strigoi at once. I finished the closest one off just as the other went up in flames.

Mikhail swept both children into his arms crying at the same time, the girl just stood there waiting and once he had assured himself the children were fine, looked toward the girl.

"This is the new guardian I was telling you about, although his time here will no doubt be short" he said to her

The girl looked at me and she was beautiful, the most stunning creature on the planet even with a black eye and scratches and bruises.

"Well that would be a record, what did he do?" she asked

"I called my charge a slut" I said she looked at me then with what I thought was hurt in her eyes

"Well" she looked at me coldly, "seems like Alberta was wrong about you, what a pity" she said walking out the door

I looked at Mikhail who still had hold of the children

"Who's children are they and who was that girl?"

"These are my children, and that well she would have been your charge, but looks like you will be sent back"

Great could this day get any worse. I followed Mikhail into the kitchen where t looked to have a make shift triage unit. Rose was sitting hunched over the table and looked to be in extreme pain; she didn't look at me or acknowledged me in anyway. I shift closer to see what the man was doing to her back. He was stitching her up, across her back she had deep gauge marks from where she was obviously attacked

Her father was sitting across from her looking furious and a little worse for wear.

"Rose it is time" he said slowly

"What no Babba please don't send me away" she begged him

"This was the second attack on you this week, and the sixth one this month, they are getting bolder now Rosie, I can't lose you I won't" his voice rising

"Please daddy, please" she pleaded with him

"Fine but I am getting you more Guardians, I will replace this one when I am there" he said pointing at me

"Please sir, I'm sorry for what I said and the assumptions that I made about Ms. Mazur I didn't mean it and I pledge to spend the rest of my life keeping her safe" I said hoping they could both hear the sincerity in my voice.

"This is how it will be Belikov, one foot out of place, just one and I will let my daughter unleash hell" he stood up glared at me some more and walked out.

Rose had finished being stitched up, she slowly got up from the table and left the room, I went to follow her but a hand held me back,

"You may have been given a second chance here boy, but know this Rose isn't like any girl you have met, any magic user you know. The last man who insulted her she set on fire, and let me tell you now fire is only one of the elements she has mastered" Mikhail said before exiting with his two kids


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I awoke the next morning, after taking care of personal matters I headed down stairs to find my charge. Mikhail was there feeding his two boys, they both had what looked to be eggs smeared across their face, they were so damn cute.

"Belikov where is Rose?" he asked me

"I don't know, I thought she would be down here with you, her bedroom door was shut as I passed though so I will head up there now" I replied

Damn it, I so looked incompetent. I Headed back up the stairs and opened the bedroom door she wasn't there, I thought she might be in the bathroom so I knocked on the door, no answer I bolted back down the stairs to where Mikhail was who had been joined by Mr. Mazur or commonly known as Zemey.

"She isn't in her room or the bathroom" I told them both

"What did you expect boy? She would wait for you her so called protector who thinks she is a slut?" I could tell they were both still pissed about my comments and I really didn't blame them.

"She is in the infirmary" Abe said. He pointed me in the right direction

When I got there I was stunned, Ms. Mazur was helping a nurse who was bustling around patients. They were not guardians but normal town's folk, all were damphires all ranged from infants to old age. But that wasn't the shocking thing, she was treating them like family and she was taking notes. On closer inspection I could see she was writing what the old lady was telling her needed to be repaired before the winter.

I took my post against the wall and watched her. She ignored me and went about her business it was when an elderly man was bought in to the infirmary that I really got a surprise, the old man was bleeding profusely and had a large gash across his lower leg

"Oh lass I caught myself again" he was saying

Rose rolled up his pants leg and busied herself cleaning the wound, once done she placed her hands across the wound and closed her eyes. When she took her hands away I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Where once the man was bleeding and needed stitches, now there was just a small scar.

"Thank you Rosie, I will have my wife bring your payment" he said as he walked out the door. Oh I see she made these people pay for her help, just like the rest I though bitterly to myself

About five hours later as Rose was leaving an elderly woman approached her and handed her a bag, it looked to be stuffed with bread.

"Your payment my lady" the woman said Rose squealed and gave the woman a hug. Whilst they were chatting the woman was spreading out a blanket and placing plates down. They both sat and started to empty the bag, inside it wasn't just any bread but black bread just like my Mamma used to make. My stomach gave a huge gurgle causing both women to look up.

"Would you like to join us Guardian Belikov?" Rose asked me. It was the first time all day that she had acknowledged my presents or spoke to me; I nodded and quickly sat next to the old woman.

Rose slathered butter on a few pieces and handed them both to the woman and a plate for me before taking anything for herself. She then proceeded to talk to the woman in Turkish and when she was finished the old woman looked and me in disappointment.

They packed up the impromptu picnic and we headed inside.

She didn't speak to me or look at me, just headed into what looked like a gym. I followed her in and stopped in my tracks, this was no ordinary gym. Rose threw some gloves at me, and I looked at her weirdly

"We are going to fight, let's see if you can as well as you run mouth off huh?"

Then before I even had a chance to agree, she attacked. I had never in my life seen a Guardian fight like she did let alone a Moroi. She was swinging hard and fast I only just had time to block, I hit back with a few punches but I was like she was reading my mind I couldn't get a hit on her no matter how fast I moved.

"So tell me Comrade why am I such a slut?"

"I am sorry I said that" I replied

"Oh no, no, no you can tell me the truth Guardian Belikov, what makes me a slut?"

She spat out each word at me whilst throwing a combination of punches and kicks, but I saw the opportunity and I took it, she didn't even have time to register that she was on the ground with me on top of her. I had her pinned in seconds but she wasn't giving in.

"I am sorry" I said "I was wrong" I whispered in her ear, god she smelt so good

"Yes you are" she said and then without warning she elbowed me right in the nose re breaking it "just so you know Guardian Belikov I am virgin unlike that scar faced whore you were with at St Vladimir's I don't sleep with men out of wedlock, some of us have morals" and with that she was gone.

She was right, she had more morals then me and Tasha is a whore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I made my way to my quarters after Rose had departed for the night, I needed answers and I knew I wouldn't get them from her. Sighing I dialed Alberta; I was kind of hoping that she wouldn't answer.

"Patrov speaking"

"Alberta it is Dimitri" I said

"How is everything going with Rose?" she asked me

"Alberta why did you recommend me for this job?" I was curious to know

"Have they told you about Rose about what makes her so special?" she asked

"Um no, I kind of made a bad impression as soon as I got on the plane, I can hardly get close to her now, did you know she fights Alberta?"

"What did you say Dimitri" I knew she was avoiding the question

"I insinuated that she was a slut like all Moroi woman"

"I recommended you for the job because you were the best at the Academy, I thought seeing as you were bought up in a Blood whore community you would have had a little bit more respect. I can see I was wrong and I am so disappointed in you" she then hung up

Great I still had no answers and now Alberta was upset with me, I was too keyed up and decided to go for a walk. As I was passing the gym I heard music and went to investigate. Rose was standing in the middle of the gym; her father and Mikhail were with her. She wasn't fighting but she was doing something.

She flicked her wrist toward Mikhail and a dark substance lashed out at him. He fell to the ground screaming in agony. When Rose stopped she rushed to his side and I assumed she healed him

"Well done Rose that was good, now let's try it again" Abe said

She didn't look keen in fact she looked sick

"Please daddy no more, I don't like hurting Mikhail" she had tears in her eyes

"What about Belikov then?" oh I so didn't like where this was going "You want to hurt him?"

She didn't answer which I was relived about. Wait why did I care if she didn't like me?

Almost hesitantly she looked up "Dad, do you think I could go to the human movies?"

"Oh Rose you know you can't" he said. I could see it hurt him to deny her.

She looked so sad and lonely that I couldn't stop myself

"I could take her" I said stepping into the light

Rose didn't look up at me as she left, I think I saw a tear running down her face I wasn't sure.

"No Belikov you can't, I think it is time we had a chat" Abe said

I followed him to his office and sat down, Mikhail poured some drinks and handed them out. I was about to decline I couldn't drink on the job

"You're going to need it son" Abe said

He made himself comfortable and began his story.

"It started the day she was born, we all knew she was different but wouldn't have known the extent of her abnormalities if it wasn't for Sonya, she was a spirit user like your friend Valissa.

Janie and I took Rose home proud as punch; we were maybe five minutes away from the hospital when we were attacked. I don't know what happened I was trying to keep Rose and Janie safe when Magic started flowing from the baby.

The strigoi fled that day and we all made it to the compound safely. About five months later there was another attack, once again Rose protected us but wasn't able to stop them taking Janie she was just a wee baby after all.

We mourned for months but never stopped looking for her, when Rose was one Janie attacked, we didn't realize she had been turned and now she wanted Rose's blood.

"Rose's blood?" I questioned

"We had been doing research into her powers and came across some information in some very old books. The books describe the child as the chosen one, and went on to say that the child with the power of all six elements would rise above be crowned Queen and end the war between Strigoi and Moroi.

It also went on to say how with the chosen child's blood strigoi could walk in the sunshine, that's why they attack, they want my daughter and I don't think her mother will stop until she has what she wants".

Her mother is sending Strigoi after her? Sweet Jesus!

"We looked for safe places to hide her but the Queen" Abe sneered "wouldn't allow her in any academies nor to take sanctuary at court, she said that Rose was a risk to all who would attended, truth is she is hoping that Rose is killed so, one no strigoi can partake in her blood and two so her nephew Adrian who is third in line to the thrown can be king".

"We had nowhere else to go so we built her this estate, this prison and she has never left, these people around her are families of Guardians who have died protecting my daughter, so she takes care of them as best she can making sure they have everything that they could ever want. She knows nothing of the outside world, just in what she sees on television"

"And the rumors?" I asked

"The Queen started those as well, the last one being that she is sleeping with Mikhail"

He was right I needed the drink


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"How is it that Rose is second to the thrown if she isn't royalty"?

"Tatiana, my lovely sister stripped me of my title but she couldn't strip Rose of her birthright"

I thought my family had problem sheesh!

We were interrupted by a knock, when the door was opened a figure I knew so well walked in

"Alberta?" I stood up prepared to greet her what I wasn't expecting was for her to grab me by the throat, ram me into the wall and head butt me.

"If you ever treat my niece like that again I will rip your balls off you diggen what I am saying Russian?"

!

"Ali he has had his warning" Abe and Mikhail said

"She is your niece?"

"Abe is my half-brother" she snapped at me

"Why did you recommend me for this Alberta" I asked once again, I knew she would tell me the truth if we were face to face.

"I thought you would make Rose a good companion or husband" she said quietly

"What?" Abe jumped from his chair "Are you out of your mind woman?"

"She is so lonely Abe; she has never been on a date for crying out loud"

"What so now your pimping Guardians?" Mikhail said slightly disgusted

"No I just wanted her to be happy, she has been alone since Sonya was killed"

"I miss her too Ali but you don't see me pimping out woman to ease the ache" Mikhail snapped at her

"Yes but at least you had a chance to love and live, what does Rose have to look forward to but killing and more killing she will probably die a fucking virgin" She cried tears pouring from her eyes

I didn't realize how loud they had gotten until I heard a slam, I knew it was Rose and I knew she had heard everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I felt so bad for Rose and went to check on her, she wasn't in her room or any other place I looked I was getting frantic.

"Abe I cannot find Rose" I said panting

He turned around hit a switch on the wall it was an amazing thing to see as the wall moved I could see hundreds of monitors. We all started to scan them looking for her

"There" Mikhail said

And there she was jumping over the last wall that separated her estate from civilization.

"Shit" we all started running but I knew we would be too late, either she would be gone or Strigoi would get to her. We quickly approached the gates and there she was surrounded by at least sixty of them. I went to jump in the fight but Abe held me back. I looked at him like he was insane.

"Look at her" he breathed

I looked at Rose, really looked at her eyes were pitch black and she had what looked to be whips coming from her hands. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was using that thing like an extension of herself and where she hit a Strigoi, they would start screaming, their skin bubbling before crumpling to the ground finally dead.

She jumped on another's back before ripping its head off with her bare hands. She was down to her last few when she pulled out her biggest move, she started to glow getting brighter and brighter, soon it was so bright I had to look away. I soon heard nothing more and re-opened my eyes. There stood Rose breathing hard surrounded by ash; she had made the Strigoi disintegrate. She then turned and started walking down the street.

"Rosie where do you think you are going?" Abe asked

"To the movies" she replies not turning around

"Rosemarie you stop and get back here this instant" Abe commanded her

Quicker than I could blink Rose turned to us, her eyes were pitch black and she had what looked to be balls of shadows in her hands "Are you going to stop me old man?" Rose growled

I had to give him credit for having guts, he stepped forward and said

"If I have to little girl, I will not, I cannot lose you your all I have left" I could hear the tremor in his voice

"Right like the kids are all Mikhail has left, you were better off without me and I cannot take one more minute in that gilded prison" she spat

Mikhail stepped forward and raised his arms in a passive gesture

"That's not true Rose, we would all have died when you were just a baby, and you have been saving us your entire life Rose" he spoke in earnest

"She is dead because of me Mikhail, how can you even look at me?" she cried

"No, she died protecting the woman who had just saved her son's from dying, you were her best friend Rose and she loved you" Mikhail said

"I miss her so much" she sobbed

"We all do baby" Abe said taking Rose into his arms

Slowly we lead Rose back into the estate, back to her room where she lay down and cried some more

We headed back to Abe's office and sat down, Alberta joined us she had a stack of files in her hands.

"What do you have there Ali?" Abe asked I asked her something completely different

"How does Rose know all my moves Alberta?" I wanted to know because unless she was trained by Arthur and I know she couldn't have been he died back in Russia five years ago

"I can't tell you" she replied looking down

"Alberta?" Abe commanded, I could tell in that moment he was every bit the Royal his sister tried to deny him

"She will hate me Abe don't make me break her trust"

I was looking at the files in her hands, they were mine Eddies and Masons why would she have our files, my brain slowly started to tick over, Rose knew my moves, she knew of my life and …

"Alberta tell me now" Abe once again commanded her

"She chose him alright!" she yelled "I knew she was lonely so I gave her some files of potential Guardians and lovers, she watched the tapes I gave her and she chose him"

What? Rose handpicked me?

I heard a soft gasp from the doorway, Rose had tears in her eyes she looked a mixture of betrayal and humiliation

"How could you Alberta?"

She then looked at me "You should leave now Guardian Belikov before we ruin your life" and with that she turned and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I sat there stunned Rose had handpicked me to be her lover? I didn't know how I felt about this, but I could see how humiliated Rose was that I knew. I slowly followed her to her room but didn't knock or enter I sat down next to her shut door and listened to her cry. It would be a week before she came out of her room.

"Should we break down the door? She will be in desperate need of blood by now" I said to Mikhail

"No she will come out today" he sighed looking sad "today is the anniversary of Sonya's death.

"He was right about two hours later Rose walked down the stairs, she had a simple yet elegant dress on, her hair was tidy and she had make up on as well.

"Are you ready to go Mikhail?" she asked without looking at any of us

I followed them out the door and down a small trail; we arrived at a beautiful little church and grave yard. I knew the estate was vast but even I was surprised. We went into the church which was quite full; the priest was the same man Rose had healed the other day. The service was simple and was completely different from the travesty they called The Death Watch back at court. Lissa and Christian had snuck me in last year after the Academy was attacked.

I watched Rose as she lay some wild flowers on graves, not missing one and thanking each person for their sacrifice as she did so. She got to the grave Mikhail had been visiting and placed a dozen white and pink tulips on the white marble.

"Oh Sonya I miss you so much "she whispered

She and Mikhail stayed for a little while; I waited on the boundaries of the little church, not wanting to invade on their grieving. Rose eventually rose and walked down another small path; I hung back and walked with Mikhail. When we had caught up with Rose she had entered a paddock. It had three horses in it.

Rose let out a sharp whistle and the biggest horse I had ever seen galloped up to her. She was slowly stroking his snout and talking softly in his ear. Alberta, Abe and Mikhail were all mumbling under their breaths

"Come on Rose you can do it" they were all mumbling the same thing. I was looking at them with curiosity. Abe noticing said

"She hasn't ridden since the day Sonya died" noticing my confusion he continued

"Rose and Sonya had taken the kids to visit the horses they were about two at the time, Mathew an explosives expert didn't realize the kids were near or visiting the horses he was testing a new weapon he had crated over the hill there. The noise of the explosion sent the horses into mad panic and they bolted, both the kids had been running around the paddock chasing butterflies when the horses spooked and bolted heading straight for them.

Rose was closer to them than Sonya was and leaped to push them out of the way, but Rose couldn't stop herself from being trampled, they all ran right over the top of her breaking her hips, four ribs an arm and fracturing her skull. Strigoi attacked not two minutes later. Rose was able to put up a shield around the children, Sonya being stubborn wasn't about to let Rose die she started to fight the Strigoi she was outnumbered and out classed but fought for as long as she could. By the time we had arrived Sonya was seriously injured and Rose was on the verge of passing out. By the time we got them both to the infirmary Rose was in a coma, Sonya died from her injuries six hours later. Rose gained consciousness two weeks later and has blamed herself ever since"

I looked up when Abe finished the story; all three of them had tears flowing down their cheeks. Rose didn't get up on her horse nor did she look or speak to any of us on the way back to the house. She just walked back into her room and shut the door. I knew Rose hadn't ate before we left so I made her a plate of food and a drink. Just as I was headed up the stairs Alberta stopped me and handed me a blood bag.

"Rose refuses to make drug addicts so she drinks donated blood from her community. Dimitri I am sorry for what I did" she said

"Did you know about her?" I sneered the her part so Alberta knew I was talking about Tasha

"No, not till Rose pointed out a few things she had seen whilst looking through the campus. I was trying to give Rose some exposure to Academy life; she had taken all her Magic classes by video link I set up for her. On her request I set some up in the gyms and novice class rooms and that is where she saw you. She commented in passing that you were very handsome and seemed to treat people well and that's when the idea was born I am not sorry I did it just that you found out"

I appreciated her honesty and continued up the stairs, I knocked on Rose's door she didn't answer so I went in anyways. She was lying on her bed staring at the wall she didn't look at me and didn't look at the food on the tray.

"When will you leave?" she asked me

"Is it true what Alberta said?" I asked her cautiously

"What that I handpicked you to be my blood whore?" she said sarcastically

"No that you thought I was handsome and treated people well?"

"Yes" she whispered and then rolled over hiding her face from view

"Thank you Rose that was a really sweet thing to say, most women just think I am an easy lay with no brains and I am not leaving Rose your father at my request is bringing my family here. I like what you have done, how Guardians can still have family and friends and lives outside of duty, he is setting up a house for them and Rose just for the record I'm kind of glad you chose me" I didn't look at her to see her response I just left the room and shut the door quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rose was very quiet for the next couple of days; she gave me time off to help my family settle in and an envelope to give them. Mamma was very pleased with the arrangements. Rose had built such a vast community that well it really should have been called a mini city. That there were jobs available at very good wages something that was hard to find back in Russia.

I gave her the envelope from Rose and went into the kitchen with more boxes. I heard my mother give a short scream and raced into the living room

"What's wrong mamma?" I asked her after assessing for threats. She looked rather shaken and sat down with shaking legs.

"Dimka is this for real? No one is this generous" she exclaimed

"What is it?"

"A deed to the land and house, in my name"

"What!"

I snatched the papers out of her hand and sure enough there was the deeds giving my mother lock stock and barrel ownership. I couldn't believe what I was reading. I flip the pages over and found a beautifully written letter from Rose.

_Dear Mrs. Belikov_

_It gives me great pleasure to welcome you to our humble community. On arrival each family receives their own home and land to do with as they please, should you wish to sell we of course would purchase the property off you. _

_We give you these gifts as thank you for the future service of your son and the sacrifice you and he will make in his pledge to protect me. My family and I do not believe that it is a duty to protect Moroi; we feel that we Damphire and Moroi are equal and it is all our responsibility to defend and protect the innocent._

_There is plenty of positions available for you should you choose to gain employment. If you have skill or a trade and wish to open your own establishment please see my trusted man of business Mikhail Tanner. Unfortunately due to a lack of educators, cannot offer onsite education for ages five and up, arrangements have been made for enrolments in human schools or within an academy._

_All and any home repairs that are needed are also included in this gift should you have need please seek me immediately._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Rosemarie Mazur_

I finished the letter and handed it to my mother, I couldn't believe how generous she is. My mother was crying softly in disbelief. Babushka and the girls came in hefting more boxes

"Mamma what's wrong?"

She handed Babushka the letter and deeds to the property, she looked stunned and amazed, which is weird because my grandmother was a psychic. They all burst into tears. No one had ever been so generous or nice to our family, we were disgraced blood whores let alone give my mother and grandmother peace of mind. A knock on the door bought me out of my musings.

"Ah Mrs. Belikov it is a pleasure to meet you" Abe said

"Mamma this is Rose's father Abe"

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir please call me Olena, thank you so much but we cannot accept such a generous gift from you and your daughter" she said

She was trying to stuff the papers into his hands.

"You will hurt my daughter very much if you decline her gift it is her way of making sure should a Guardian sacrifice his life in her steed that his family will be taken care of for their generation and future generations"

"Surely there is some way we could repay her, for her generosity?"

"Actually there is, Rose has had very little contact with girls her own age, I ask that they take the time to show her what young girls do, without leaving the estate of course. Dimitri can explain that later" he said

I nodded of course I would tell them

"Oh and Dimitri, Rose asked me to drop this off on my way". Handing me a large covered dish and a bag of black bread. "I'm surprised she gave it up, last time I went to eat the last slice she damn well near cut my hands off!" he said laughing whilst heading out the door

As we sat and ate the dinner Rose had provided us, I told them about her and her situation. There was not one dry eye in the house and this included Paul and Zoya, although little Zoya was tired from traveling across the world, she was smart enough to understand someone else's pain.

I headed back to the main house later that night lost in my thoughts. I had been so wrong about Rose and now she had been hurt and humiliated. As I was walking I could hear a gentle splashing I followed the noise and found to my delight a pond with a miniature waterfall, but that wasn't the only thing I found.

Rose was swimming in the moonlight and she looked breath taking. I knew that she knew I was there but she didn't look my way. After about ten minutes of me perving, no I'm not perving I'm observing I thought to myself, that evil voice at the back of my mind said "Yeah you keep telling yourself that but your pants are speaking for themselves buddy!"

"Will you join me guardian Belikov the water is lovely" she asked a little hesitantly

"You can call me Dimitri if you wish" I said whilst stripping off my shirt. I could tell I had caught her a little off guard as she blushed bright red when I caught her staring at me. My ego shot up a couple of notches.

"Roza"

"Roza?" she asked me

"It is your name in Russian" I told her. I had forgotten what I was going to ask her when she licked her lips. My eyes followed the movement of her tongue and I suddenly wanted to kiss her more than I had wanted anything in my life. She was looking at me expectantly

"What is it Dimitri" it was the first time she had really used my name, and coming from her lips it sounded so sexy, I had to suppress a shiver.

"Nothing never mind, shall I escort you to your room?" I said I could have kicked myself when I saw the hurt in her eyes, but just like that it was gone. I walked her to her door but before she had a chance to enter I kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night Roza"

"Goodnight" I heard her whisper behind me


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I was walking Roza over to meet my family, she was bubbling with excitement at the thought of girls her own age. Sonya I knew was her best friend but she was also fifteen years older, Rose only having just turned seventeen.

We got to the house and at Roza's insistence and my amusement she insisted on knocking. Victoria opened the door gave a big squeal and pulled her into the house.

Mamma must have been baking up a storm for there were all sorts of dishes on the table and a mountain of black bread I could almost see her salivating at the mouth. We all sat and ate whilst the girls got to know Rose, well me too.

"So what is there to do here Roza?" Victoria asked her. Rose smiled a bright smile and dragged us off, Mamma and Babushka opting to stay and settle in. We walked for a little while and eventually ended at a small rock. Victoria looked at her like she was crazy.

Rose laughed it was like bells chiming, she is so perfect I thought, I am such an idiot she probably isn't interested now. She reached into a little hole in the rock and then the rock split in two and a stairwell emerged. We went through the rock and down the small stairwell.

She led us into a cavern about three stories high, there were machines and contraptions around everywhere; I wasn't sure what they were for. Rose opened up a black box and stepped inside.

I wasn't expecting to find six seats, but I quickly took the seat next to Rose and buckled the safety harness. What the hell?

Once we were all strapped in rose hit a few buttons and the whole little room started to shift, we were now seated in a position similar to what I imagined astronauts to be in at launch time. Then a countdown began.

The seats and walls around us started vibrating, the blue screen in front of us was actually the sky and we seemed to be hurtling upwards. For five minutes this continued, Rose gave me a huge grin and laughed at the girls. They looked a little sick.

The next thing you know the screen starts to change and we are in space.

"Holy Shit" you have a space simulator, that's what all the other machines are too?" Karolina asked

Yeah just cause I am not allowed off the property doesn't mean I cannot sort of see things. By this time we were orbiting around the moon.

"This is a great computer generated scene" I said

"Oh it is the real deal, I paid NASSA a lot of money to get this" Rose didn't say it like she was bragging just stating a fact, we spent the next two hours seeing space.

After we came back down to earth, Rose took us up a flight of stairs, in this room there were game consoles of mass variety. We raced on all the major circuits and after a few hours doing that it was time to head back.

We walked the girls back to their house and set off to ours. In a short matter of weeks I had started thinking rose's house was mine too.

"Roza?" I asked this time I wasn't going to chicken out. She looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers and once again I lost my train of thought.

"Yes Dimitri?" God I love the sound of my name on her lips, I could only imagine her saying it in another setting and late at night I did.

"Would umm would you go out on a date with me?" I said it rather quickly. Tasha was the one who approached me I was actually quite shy. She looked at me for a couple of minutes before she said anything

"Why Dimitri, do you feel sorry for me?" she looked so sad when she said it

"No I don't feel bad for you, in a way I am kind of glad. You're so beautiful, kind and sweet that men would fight to get to know you". She looked at me like I was crazy "I love how passionate you are, how you care for others and I am glad Roza even if you don't want to go on a date with me, that I had a chance to know you"

She was quiet for a minute and then she smiled

"I would be delighted to go on a date with you Comrade"

"Comrade?"

"Sure why not, you look like a Comrade"

I just smiled and kissed her cheek

"Good night Roza"

"Night"

Now to plan the perfect date

**Ok so I'm going to focus on rose and Dimitri getting close and a few more strigoi attacks. Will Dimitri be killed and rose bring him back? Oh yeah and for some reason I am not receiving your reviews and messages, it is kind of weird as I have followed all instructions so if you know why Hotmail hates me so let me know. In saying that I can still read your reviews if I take the long way**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I was nervous about our date and I hoped rose would be surprised. I got dressed at my mother's house and then made my way to Rose's front door. I wanted to give Rose a date like no other and seeing as Rose and the community were a little old fashioned which I really liked, I had to court her correctly.

I rang the doorbell and Abe answered, he looked at me like I was crazy

"Dimitri what are you doing?"

"I have come to court your daughter and with permission would like to take her on a date" I could tell he was happy that I was being a gentleman and he decided to play along

"Please come in, I am sure Rose will be ready soon"

No sooner than he had said that Rose came down the stairs. She looked magnificent like a painting come to life. I could tell she was nervous but she gave me a bright smile and made her way to my side

"Roza you look beautiful" I said handing her a little wild flower, I knew they were her favorite

"Thank you Dimitri you look rather handsome yourself"

"Shall we go?" I asked her holding out my arm for her to take

"Belikov don't make me get my shot gun!"

"Daddy" Rose was mortified

"Don't worry honey" I reassured her "All first dates and meeting with fathers go that way its tradition"

She gave me another dazzling smile kissed Abe on the cheek and away we went.

We walked for around fifteen minutes before we came to a building with bright lights and advertising everywhere, on entering I heard her gasp and then she gave a little squeal

"Really?" she said so excited

When my sister Sonya read my mother's letter in regards to skill and trade, she had taken a walk to see what the community needed. She had approached Mikhail with her ideas and both Abe and Mikhail had made it happen. Within days my sister had become the proud owner of a small cinema.

It wasn't like the mass chains you would see in a major mall; this was brilliant like taking a step back in time. There were three movies showing, each different in their own right. We lined up and waited our turn for tickets

"What would you like to see Roza?"

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid" I was surprised with her choice but ecstatic, it happened to be one of my favorite movies of all time. We got our tickets and lined up for some sweets.

The cinema was indeed quiet busy and as we listened to the chatter around us, I could tell that my sister would have a viable business, I couldn't thank my lucky stars enough that Rose had chosen me.

Next we headed off to a little coffee shop, the owner a small, balding man gave Rose a huge hug when he saw her and started talking to Rose in what I assumed to be native Turkish. He showed us to some seats and then disappeared. Ten minutes later he bought out a few dishes none of them I recognized.

Rose introduced me to her favorite dishes, we were chatting animatedly when the Strigoi alarm sounded. It seemed like they had a low jack on Rose because the minute we had stepped out of the little shop we were surrounded.

I shoved Rose behind me and started to fight, she was helping me as best she could her dress was a bit of a hindrance but they kept coming. Soon we were joined by more Guardians; I was checking my Roza was alright she had been using a massive amount of magic when I was attacked from behind. I heard Rose scream then I knew no more.

I awoke to blinding lights, I felt fine just had a slight headache

"How do you feel Dimka?" turning my head to the sound of her voice I saw my mother she looked like she hadn't slept for a month of Sundays

"Roza where's Roza?" I asked her franticly whilst ripping back the covers "Did they take her?"

"No Dimka she ran off and nobody has seen her since" she whispered

Just then Abe and Mikhail walked in

"Ah Dimitri how are you feeling?" Abe asked

I didn't answer him I couldn't I was terrified for her, Babushka walked in the door not long after

"You know where she is Dimka and only you will find her, you just need to look within yourself" she said cryptically

"Yeva if you know where Rose is you better tell me now, we cannot find her on the monitors" Abe commanded

I wasn't listening, I was too busy paying attention to the hum in my head, and it was like something was pulling me toward something what though? I was sitting thinking of the places I knew Rose loved and then there I was sitting in a little black box hurtling through space, I didn't even stop to think on how I knew this I was just up and running.

I knew everyone was following me but I didn't stop or wait I just headed for the little rock in the clearing. I stuck my hand in the rock and it sprang apart. Sprinting down the steps I almost tripped and fell.

I ran at the little simulator and yanked open the door, and there was Rose crying covered in blood. She didn't move, didn't look at me and I could see why Rose had slit her wrist and was slowly bleeding out. I snatched her up and started running back toward the infirmary shouting for help along the way. Abe, Mikhail and Alberta all following me as I ran.

I raced into the infirmary and placed her on the bed I previously occupied, the doctor rushed in and started to stitch up her wrist

"She has lost a lot of blood and the bags won't help, she will need live blood" she was saying

The whole time Rose was crying and mumbling under her breath, I hadn't been listening in my haste to get her to help but now I could make out what she was saying, she was mumbling my name over and over again.

Just like before I had a buzzing in the back of my mind, then like Rose was whispering in my ear I could hear her clear as a bell, no I couldn't hear her I was her.

She was thinking of the attack of what had happened, over and over again the scene replayed, a little brown haired Strigoi rushing me from behind and breaking my neck. There was no mistaking the sound and my body falling to the ground dead. How the hell was I alive?

I felt an arm shaking me and looking up I saw Babushka

"I died, how am I alive?" I asked

"She saved you Dimka; she bought you back she loved you too much to let you go"

"What?, Rose doesn't love me, she has only known me for around a month" I stated

"Rose has watched you for almost two years Dimitri" Alberta said quietly "That's why she knows you so well, your friends too"

By this time Rose had been sedated and was being fed through a nasal gastric tube Mikhail was attached to a line as well, he was feeding her and as long as he stood close gravity would do its thing.

I stood looking at Roza lying in the bed she was so pale and still her body temp was low as well, I started stripping off and once I had reached my jeans

"Dimitri what the hell are you doing?" Abe gasped

The doctor just looked at me nodded in approval and kept going about her work, I slid into the bed and pulled Rose into my arms Jesus she was so cold like hugging and ice burg. I hissed at the contact but settled down with her and closed my eyes. In the back ground I could hear the doctor and Abe talking. I didn't listen I didn't care, I had my Roza in my arms and I would never let her go in fact I would kill anyone who tried to separate us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I awoke to hear angry voices it took me couple of minutes to process what I was hearing, it was Abe and from the sounds of it he was arguing with someone. I slowly opened my eyes to see Abe pacing in the hallway with his phone glued to his ear

"You say you're doing it for his own good?" Abe's face was almost purple "How is taking her sanctioned Guardian away from her for his own good?"

"I don't give too flying fucks if the Princess Dragomir requested him Tatiana" Abe was screaming now, I knew Rose was awake listening as well

"She is your own flesh and blood, and you would leave her too defend herself?"

I had heard enough I got out of the bed and grabbed the phone out of a startled Abe's hand

"Guardian Belikov speaking"

"Ah good Guardian Belikov, as I was saying to Mr. Mazur your charge has been changed and you will now be guarding Princess Dragomir" Queen Tatiana said

"Why, and what of Miss Mazur? Who will guard her?" I asked I was in shock how could I leave my flower?

"Princess Dragomir requested you and seeing as how you are such great friend as she tells me it is a great opportunity for you, as for Ms. Mazur she shouldn't of been granted a Guardian she isn't royal after all" she said in her snottiest tone

"You listen to me Tatiana I will not leave my charge and I take extreme offence at your manipulation of the Dhampir system, we are not pawns in your games nor are we an unlimited commodity for your entertainment. I will be informing the Guardian council of your subterfuge and as I will be informing them that as Queen you have left the second in line to our thrown unprotected for your own game"

I was so mad that I wasn't even thinking of what was coming out of my mouth

"And that is not all I will be doing, I am sure that both the Moroi council and Guardian council would like a detailed and thorough explanation as to why you had your own brother excommunicated with no charges and no trial. Let me tell you something you horrible, vindictive, sly..."

I would have continued but Rose had grabbed the phone, looking every bit the future Queen she is said

"You can expect me and my entourage on the morrow aunt" and simply hung up the phone

We all stood there for a few minutes before Rose started to laugh, not long after Abe followed suit. I stood there looking at them as if they had both gone mad.

"I am just imagining her face as you were shouting that at her" Rose giggled

"Thank you Dimitri" she said looking up at me with those eyes I could drown in

"No Roza thank you for bringing me back" I kissed her gently on the corner of her mouth

"What?" she looked at me so confused

I sat her down gently and proceeded to tell her what had happened

"I am so, so sorry Dimitri" she said so quiet I didn't think I had heard her correctly

"What for?" I was confused as to why she would be sorry, was she sorry she had saved me?

"If it wasn't for me you would have been your friends Guardian, you wouldn't have died and you wouldn't be shadow kissed"

"No Roza I am so thankful, so glad to have met you, to know you and your family. You have given me everything all Guardians secretly dream of and… and I am honored to know you and even more blessed to be a part of you now" I grabbed her chin forcing her to look at me

"I wouldn't change anything Roza, well apart from calling you a slut that is. My family loves you and I… I lo"

"Abe! What in the world has got Tatiana's pants in such a twist?" Alberta asked

I tuned out no longer interested, I was looking at Rose she looked like she was going to burst. I quickly looked through he bond to see what was the matter, only to find her mind racing at incredible speeds over so many topics.

It was an amazing feeling; it was like her brain had so many different compartments all forming a plan of action all compartments working like a well-oiled machine. On top of all that I could feel power, true power in its undiluted form, I don't know how she managed each day without it consuming her

"I will go and inform Mikhail of our departure and what else needs to be done prior to our departure, you go pack" I said then I quickly lent down and kissed her, without looking at her reaction I turned on my heel and went to fine Mikhail.

I was looking through the bond though and was delighted at Rose's thoughts, she was stunned and amazed that I had kissed her, disappointed that I hadn't stuck around long enough to continue and excited for the future, our future and pondering what I would have said, the funny thing was of all the possibilities me saying that I loved her never crossed her mind.

_**The next day**_

Sitting across from me in the plane was Rose, she was bouncing from seat to seat looking out the windows, we were about a half an hour out from court when she started to get really quiet

"What is wrong honey?" Abe asked her

"I'm just nervous dad, she has told a lot of lies about me and has had a further twenty four hours to do more damage, I am worried for my people" she sighed

"Don't worry honey; I have been keeping documentation, video and phone conversations any and all communication between my sister and I" he said gently "You just worry about addressing the masses and dating Dimitri"

She gave him a great big smile then and kissed his cheek

"Thank you daddy for everything" she whispered

"Anything for you baby" he whispered back

We landed and I exited the plane Mikhail not far behind me, in the distance I could see a crowd on second glance I could see my friends Lissa, Christian, Mason and Eddie. Standing behind them much to my disgust and displeasure was Natasha. Rose and Abe then stepped out and we headed in the direction of the gathering welcoming committee.

"Dimitri" Lissa yelled whilst running to me "I am so glad you agreed to become my Guardian" she finished grabbing me in a hug

"Umm Lissa I am not your Guardian, nor will I ever be" I stated

"What? Tatiana said…" she started to say

"I do not care what that bitch said I am the Princess Mazur the future Queen's Guardian and I will not leave her ever!"

"Dimitri how can you say that about the Queen, has that little hoe corrupted you with her body?" this came from Christian, I didn't even have time to move before Christian was being lifted high into the air, he was terrified, they all were. I looked at Rose and was taken aback once again by her beauty; she was so captivating I had forgotten what she was doing. I quickly looked toward Christian and had to laugh.

Rose was holding him upside down in the air using her elements; she was also whipping him on the derrière, but not with darkness I shuddered to think what would happen then but with fire his own element. And because Rose had mastered all six he couldn't control the flame which made it worse for him

"I beg your pardon Lord Ozera, what were you saying about me?"

I laughed so hard Christian looked green, frightened and humiliated

"I'm sorry Ms. Mazur it won't happen again" he stuttered

"Indeed it won't sir, and the next time you address me Mr. Ozera it will be by my title Princess or your Majesty" She walked passed him head held high and got into the waiting car.

I knew Rose took no pleasure having people address her so, but I could understand her reasoning, she needed to establish control and she needed to gain her peoples respect

"Don't worry Roza everything will be ok" I said grabbing her hand

"I hope so because it is time to enter the lion's den"

Indeed she was right, we were in front of council chambers and it looked to be in full session. Yes indeed it was and by the looks of it a riot was just about to break out

"Quiet" yelled Tatiana "we are in session to have Abe Mazur ex-communicated  
>you could have heard a pin drop<p>

"On what grounds?" asked no other than Abe

Tatiana looked like she was about to blow a gasket

"In fact Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to bring charges against my lovely sister on grounds of misrepresentation, manipulation of both Moroi and Dhampir councils and I am sure that Princess Mazur wishes to add her own" he stated in a loud yet firm voice, the same time as he was saying this he was placing file after file and a stack of disks on the table in front of him

"I also submit these documents and voice recordings as evidence"

The council was dead silent

"How dare you" this came from Nathan

"Oh I dare brother" Abe replied right back "I also have here documentation signed by Nathan and Danielle a forged document also signed by Tatiana, in fact it is a document that states that I had indeed had my title removed as well as all my financial holding confiscated, it also states that with my removal and my daughters Adrian Ivashkov who was technically fifth to the thrown would be second.

"How is that possible, Nathan is fourth in line" I didn't know who had said it but it was a valid point

"What the Queen" Abe sneered "and Nathan have also hidden from you is that Nathan is dying it is quite amazing that he lasted this long, oh yes" Abe continued "Isn't that right brother Aids will do that to you mmmmmm"

Nathan paled six shades and if I didn't know better I would say he was on his last legs

"How dare you tell such outrageous lies to our councils" shouted Tatiana

"Ahh but I am not a liar am I dear sister, just like Nathan hasn't been sleeping his way through Europe with every gay man he meets under the age of sixty"

I was shocked at what I was hearing, Danielle ran from the room in tears

"I can prove all of that too sister dear"

"Enough" this was shouted by Hans "Lord Mazur, Princess we will look into your evidence and deliberate on our findings, in the mean time you will find room avalible in guest housing.

"I assume I heard you wrong Guardian Hans, did you just tell me to find my rooms in guest housing?" Rose was pissed I could see it and feel it "You dare disrespect us after everything you have heard this day?"

"I am sorry your majesties" he began to say but Rose cut him off

"Let us get one thing clear right now, I am the future monarch and any further disrespect will not be tolerated, you have been lied to and manipulated for years by a corrupt government, change is upon us and it will be a change for the better" Rose stated she then turned and left leaving a stunned and shocked council behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Dimitri" I heard my named being yelled from across the hall turning around I saw Lissa waving, I didn't have anything to say to her, I don't think I knew who she was any more.

"Dimitri please!" She shouted again

"Stay Comrade, talk to your friend we will meet you at Mazur Manor" she squeezed my hand gently and went to turn away

"Are you sure Roza?" it wasn't that I didn't want her to meet Lissa; I just didn't want her to have to deal with any more bull shit right now

"Yes Comrade I will see you at home" she lightly kissed my cheek and headed out with Abe and Mikhail

"Dimitri I am sorry" Lissa huffed out built for speed she was not

"What are you sorry for Lissa? Thinking you can control my life and have me reassigned without consulting me?" I knew she didn't mean anything by it but she would have taken me away from my future wife and that was unacceptable

"Yes for all of that and well… for acting like the typical Moroi when you arrived with Princess Mazur, I am sorry Dimitri for what Christian said" I looked at her and I could see her sincerity

"Your apology on Christian's behalf in unaccepted he should man up and do it himself but I will forgive you Lissa, Rose is wonderful and nothing like the lies Tatiana has spread about her.

"I am sure she is, will you introduce me?"

I nodded leading the way. We stopped when we got to the address, I was confused this couldn't be right could it? In front of us stood what once was an architect's dream building, it was a massive mansion with smooth bold lines with stunning windows and balconies. I could see a garden path that was losing a fighting battle with the unkempt lawns

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Lissa asked

I could tell Rose was inside through the bond and started to walk down the path

"Yes she is here"

I walked up stairs in desperate need of repairs and opened the door, I could see the house was once stunning but now had been left to rot. There were cobwebs on top of cobwebs and at least one inch of dust covered every surface. I followed the bonds direction Lissa following me; upstairs opening windows and covered in dust was my Roza

I had to hand it to her, she wasn't deterred by the state of the place she just rolled up her sleeves, put on an apron and got to work. She hadn't noticed our arrival and jumped six foot in the air and then choked on the dust she had shaken loose from the curtains.

"Roza look at you" I laughed amused. She was covered in dust and she had a smear of dirt across her right cheek, I gently wiped it off and gave her a kiss on the cheek but at the same time running my thumb along her bottom lip. There was nothing more I would have loved than to sweep her in my arms but with Valissa here I couldn't. I knew she would talk to the others and after their behavior at the airport Roza didn't need any more gossip or scandal

"Roza honey I would like you to meet my friend Lissa Dragomir" I said

Roza gave her a shy smile, I could tell we had caught her off guard and she was feeling self-conscious about her appearance but there is a reason I liked Lissa and I was immensely glad my friend was resurfacing for Lissa just rolled up her sleeves and started to pitch in.

"Roza I am just going to check on what else needs to be done will you ladies be alright for a little bit?" I knew Rose could kick any ones arse even without her magic but this was a strange environment for her and by her thoughts I could tell Rose didn't know what to think of Lissa yet. I knew she had been watching her as well but I don't know she had changed in the short time I had been away and that worried me

On inspecting the manor I could see a lot of work was going to be needed and a lot of grunt work. The front door opened and to my surprise my mother and grandmother walked in

"Mamma, Babushka what are you doing here?"

"We knew the flower would need some help putting her mother's house back to rights " Babushka replied "Now I think you had better get back to Rose now"

I raced up the stairs not needing to be told twice I burst through the door to find a terrified Lissa with Rose was standing above her with a whip of darkness in her hands

"What happened?" I shouted

Lissa had tears pouring down her eyes she was so frightened, I quickly looked through the bond and what I found wasn't pretty, Rose was madder than I have ever seen her

"Roza what happened baby?" she didn't reply only stared at Lissa not blinking "Lissa what happened?"

"I was saying how great it was that you were here, Tasha has missed you so much and now you can be together again, that there would be other Guardians she could have. You belong with us Dimitri, not here in the dust and dirt with people who obviously cannot afford decent accommodations"

"I would never be with that whore and I will never leave my wife. As for belonging with you…." I laughed coldly

"How can you say that about Tasha you love her and you cannot marry a Princess you are just a Dhampir" she laughed

Yes I definitely no longer knew this woman, what neither one of us was expecting was Rose to slap her so hard across the face that she did a flip right in the air, she landed awkwardly and looked up at me crying

"Let me tell you something Princess" Roza said as she slowly stalked toward her "there isn't one guardian Natasha hasn't slept with, or had intimate relations with in that academy but then again you are just like her are you not?" Lissa let out a little squeak and started shuffling backward

"You couldn't keep your legs shut like good God fearing ladies do, let me tell you something Princess Dragomir you are no better than her, having sex outside of wedlock you are a disgrace to your family name to the teachings your poor mother installed in you"

"You don't know me" Lissa started to say

"I know you very well Princess, I know that you sneak into the Moroi male dorms almost every night, I know that you are quite happy to hide behind greater men and woman whilst they get slaughtered and then treat their memories and sacrifice like it was your due, I know that you left the families of these same men and woman in the cold with no thought on their future survival and also left them with the cost of the funerals"

"I…I" Lissa tried to say but was cut off once again

"You Valissa Dragomir are no better than Tatiana herself and as for Dimitri and I marrying well I couldn't be prouder to call him my husband. Let us get one thing straight right here and now Princess" Rose sneered "Dhampirs are our equals, we are no better than them because we have magic, magic the majority of us are too scared to use"

I could tell Roza was calming down now, perhaps because she had said her piece or because I had her wrapped in my arms

"Get out Valissa" I said coldly "I don't know who the hell you are anymore, but one thing is clear we are no longer friends!"

Lissa fled still sobbing her heart out

"I am sorry Dimitri" Roza said softly "I didn't mean to lose control like that"

She had her head buried in my chest and God did it feel good to be able to hold her like this, after about ten minutes of standing in the warmth of each other's arms a small cough bought us back to reality

"Since when did you get married Rose?" asked Mikhail laughing softly. Looking behind him I could see Abe, my mother and grandmother, each wore an amused smile and had a twinkle in their eyes

"Well you sure told her son" Abe laughed clapping me on the back "well done however you haven't asked my permission to wed my daughter, I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself there"

He didn't say anything more just turned and walked away whistling.

"Rose your room is ready and yours will soon be Dimitri, I suggest you both settle in the next couple of days are going to be rough" Mikhail said

And indeed they would be. The next morning Guardians were sent to escort Rose and Abe to council chambers, they had certainly changed their tunes since yesterday they were all polite and respectful

"Your Majesties, we have sent to escort you to chambers. Head Guardian Croft will begin to submit your documentation to the courts"

"I want this televised Abe" I said I could tell I had surprised the Guardians with my casual manner toward Royalty and the fact that I was issuing my own commands

"Good idea son, I will have Mikhail take care of it" he said

I don't know what was funnier the look on their faces when he said that or the look on their faces when Rose grabbed my hand and didn't let go. We entered the chambers and it wasn't what I was expecting, the place was full to brimming there were no seating avalible in the audience. Where Tatiana should have sat there were twelve men and woman six Moroi and six Dhampir.

We took out places and stunned mumbles were exchanges upon seeing me and Rose together. It was quite obvious we were together, I went to let go not wanting to cause further disruption to Rose's case but she held on tighter, through the bond I knew she meant to begin as she means to go on. I was so proud of her she truly is magnificent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to hear evidence of treason against Her Majesty Tatiana Ivashkov, Lord Nathan Ivashkov and Lady Danielle Ivashkov" The crowd was now whispering like angry bees

"Silence" Guardian Croft shouted "charges are as follows,"

"Forgery, deception and misrepresentation of the crown,

Theft by fraudulent means,

Lying under sworn oath,

Misleading both Moroi and Dhampir council for personal gain,

Deliberately endangering future Monarchs of our noble crown"

He continued to read out the charges there must have been a hundred different ones, by the time he had finished you could have heard a pin drop

"Council will now adjourn for a brief recess; session will begin in two hours"

The noise level picked up to a deafening roar I followed Abe and Rose out each holding their heads high, they paid no mind to the conversations around them it was only when a young Moroi woman, she couldn't have been more that nineteen stepped forward she looked ragged and unkempt but she also had bruising to her upper neck and wrists. I think Rose also saw this as she stepped forward and placed a chair directly behind her

"Please have a seat, we were about to order some lunch would you like to join us Miss?" Roza asked

The young woman looked stunned and then promptly burst into tears

"What is the matter? Perhaps we can help you?" Rose said in a gentle and kind voice

If I had not have heard Rose's story I would have been appalled at what this young woman had been made to endure, I left the table and ordered some food the poor little thing probably hadn't eaten for a while. Abe and Mikhail were also in the line and with my appearance both turned toward me

"What seems to be the problem Dimitri" Abe asked

"Her parents were killed a little over three years ago and she has three siblings to feed, apparently she approached Tatiana for help as her family had very little but was turned away. She has been working two full time jobs at disgusting wages in the courts laundry and kitchens but can barely afford to feed the children let alone keep them as children should be. Also the neighborhood they live in isn't the best and she has had to fend off drunken men in the middle of the night" I said sadly

I turned to look at the young woman, she was looking at Rose with hope in her eyes I knew she would help her it is just what Rose does, catching my eye Rose beaconed me over

"Dimitri can you please order some hearty meals to go for all of us please" I did as she asked and when I had a picnic basket full to the brim we left.

We followed Rose and Sally to the worst neighborhood in town. There was broken bottles littering the ground and windows in almost every dwelling were broken. Upon entering the little flat I was appalled by what we found. Huddled together on a broken sofa was three little children; none of them could be more than five years old. They all looked to be freezing and starving.

Rose took one look at them and burst into tears.

"Dimitri, Mikhail please gather what belongings you can find we will meet you at home" she then picked the littlest one up and hugged him gently "It will be ok now little one"

"Please Princess we cannot afford different lodgings" Sally pleaded "I wish we could but we can't"

"Nonsense Sally, you and your family will have a new home in fact I could use a loyal and hardworking house keeper" she said all this whilst still carrying the small boy and dragging Sally behind her. Mikhail and I grabbed what we could there wasn't much we could fit this poor families whole life into three little bags

On arriving back at the Manor we found Roza in the kitchen with my mother and Babushka. Roza was unpacking the food and giving instructions at the same time.

"Roza we took the liberty of cleaning the west wing" Babushka said "I knew you would be needing it this day"

I had told Roza of my grandmother's abilities so she wasn't surprised.

"Thank you Yeva, we will need to get back to the courts now I will leave things in your capable hands" as we left I took one more look at the younger children they were so tiny and underfed it broke my heart.

Rose was quiet on the walk back to the courts; I could tell she was seething mad at young Sally's situation and thinking of the things the young family would need to get them back on their feet

"They will be ok now Rose"

"It just makes me so mad at what she has done to my people; I will see her bought up on charges for her neglect. Council established funding for these situations more than a hundred years ago and that bitch just let the people suffer" she cried

"I know you will it is your destiny" I said proudly

"I hope so Comrade" she whispered

We took our seats and court was once again in session. Abe was called to the stand first and so it began

_**I hope you like this chapter, it is a filler and it gave me time to get a feel for how I want the trials to begin. I have loved reading all your reviews and look forward to reading more. I hope to update again in the next couple of hours. Happy reading**_

_**Liv xxx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Lord Mazur please tell the court of your so called excommunication"

Rose was barely six months old when we came to court to seek sanctuary. We had been attacked by eighty or so Strigoi, they managed to kill the majority to our Noble Guardians and take Janine" I could feel Rose's pain echoing through the bond, the whole court could see the tear trickling down Abe's face. I didn't even want to contemplate living with Rose gone let alone raising our child without her

"We came to court seeking sanctuary but were denied entry as Rose was what as Tatiana so kindly insinuated Strigoi magnet and fodder"

"Why were you denied entry?" Guardian croft queried

"When Rose was a newborn we were taking her home when we were attacked, they would have been able to kill us all but magic had burst out of the baby and the Strigoi fled that day. We took Rose home proud as punch and began doing research on why our baby could use at the time three elements".

"That's impossible" shouted a man from within the crowd

"It is possible and I am sure Princess Mazur will be quite happy to give a demonstration, however you will find written proof in this book" he held up a very old and worn book

"This book was written in 1652 by her Majesty Veronica Dragomir who incidentally was one of the greatest rulers of all time. In it she described the child who could use all six elements would rise above tirrany, deafeat the Strigoi and become Queen. Tatiana hated the fact that her father had re-married and had Nathan and I also she was jealous that we had a child as she had failed to conceive her own, we had previously sent a copy of the book and our discoveries about Rose to her

"We submit this book to the court as evidence of Lord Mazur's claims of his discovery" Hans said

"The book also held information in regards to the child's blood" Abe continued

"Her blood?" asked a young Dhampir woman sitting in jury

"Yes the prophesy went on to explain that the chosen child's blood was so pure that if a Strigoi were to indulge in her blood they would be able to walk in the sunlight" with this the crowd went into a frenzy it took the council's some time to regain control

"We had her blood analyzed and well I am no doctor but what we found was startling, I am not sure how to explain it perhaps a Doctor could re take a sample at Rose's agreement of course"

Rose nodded her consent and we left them to it, Abe would be in the stand for some time and it wouldn't take all that long to have the blood work done

"Are you ok Roza?" I knew how she was feeling through the bond but I wanted her to confide in me, she was always taking care of others and as much as Abe tried Rose was too independent and headstrong to let him coddle her much

"Yes Comrade I just wish I could immediately start helping my people here and not just Turkey, it is frustrating doing nothing, it is wrong" she sighed

"Yes but once this is over you will be able to mold our communities in the way you have done in Turkey helping them all"

We had arrived at the clinic and much to my surprise Doctor Olenski was here

"What are you doing here Dr. O?"

"Oh Rose and I are old friends, I would go to visit her when she needed it. It is good to see you Rose" she chatted happily

"And you also Helen, we are here for a new sample this is for the Court's"

"Finally you are going to take her down, I went and saw young Sally and her siblings I am so happy Rose I tried to help them as best as I could but Tatiana kept cutting funding until there was barely enough to keep the clinic open and the funding you and Abe supply although thrice the amount contributed any other family it just isn't enough and the problems are now so vast under Tatiana's reign than everything will eventually crumble. Thank god Sally approached you when she did I don't think any of them her included would have lasted this winter reasonably unscathed"

"Are they all ok" Rose asked instantly concerned for their welfare

"Yes they will be just fine now thanks to you, I left them all being coddled and stuffed with food, your mother and grandmother are wonderful ladies Dimitri and have taken Sally under their wings" she said smiling

I could feel Rose's heart expanded with pride but on checking the bond it wasn't pride for herself but for the two Matriarchs of my family, she never ceased to amaze me with her selflessness.

Rose's blood started to flow into the little vial her blood was red but to the naked eye, even I could see the different properties. Dr. Olenski was putting some drops on sample slides and placing it under the microscope

"Wow Rose I see you have now reached your peak and have mastered Darkness?"

"Yes that's new I haven't mastered it per say I haven't had a lot of things I could practice on but I do have plans to demolish that appalling neighborhood I was planning on doing some testing then, perhaps the council can watch they did want a demonstration after all" she mused

"Well I am going to want front row seats for that" she laughed putting the samples into her bag and standing up "for research purposes of course"

I briefly looked through the bond and saw Rose was imagining using Tatiana's head as a wrecking ball, I laughed at what Rose was thinking and Dr. O looked at me strangely

"What are you laughing at Dimitri?"

"Just what Rose was thinking" I quickly realize what I had said and looked toward Rose we had not discussed whether we would openly talk about our still forming bond, but of course she had already read the book and of course knew about Rose's abilities so I shouldn't have been surprised when she didn't stress

"Your bonded?" she exclaimed how she jumped to that straight away I wouldn't know most people don't know about bonds thinking it was a well thought of myth but I had known for a long time we had friends back in Russia who were bonded, what she did next surprised me, she gave me a great big hug a said congratulations. I was looking at her strangely I wasn't quite sure on what I was being congratulated for

"I haven't had time to explain what being bonded to me means yet, there has been so much going on that I just hadn't found the time. But I think he already knows he has made claim of being my husband a few times now" Rosa stated

And like that I could see the page Rose was thinking of

_Should the child claim her mate's soul back from the arms of death, bonding them in love and spirit, uniting them in the sanctity of our Lords blessings the bonded pair the child and her husband will free the people and rise above tyranny and injustice. It is her destiny and his to claim;_

There was more written but I had seen enough, with our bond I had more than just become Roza's bond mate but her soul mate and husband. We had been married by an ancient biblical promise, Rose's promise to God in saving me and mine in accepting her gift of life. I could feel Roza's worry through the bond and looking at her I could see her nawring on her bottom lip_. _

She was worried about my reaction but she shouldn't have been, I was delighted to be her mate and partner her husband. I walked up to her and gently cupped her cheek, once again getting lost in her eyes

"We are married by law and by God?" I asked I just wanted to clarify

"Yes" she whispered

"Good" and before she had time to register what I was doing I swept her into my arms and kissed her. She didn't disappoint both our lips parted and our tongues battled for dominance. The clearing of a throat interrupted me, I was quite annoyed upon looking toward the sound I found a very amused Dr. Olenski standing at the door

"I hate to interrupted but perhaps we should get back to claiming your kingdom" she said notulantly

"Indeed come my wife" God I took pleasure in saying that "I am sure your father is just about finished being questioned"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

We walked in once again followed by Doctor Olenski it would appear that things were not going to well for Tatiana, she looked haggard and drawn and she hadn't taken the stand yet.

"The Court calls Doctor Helen Olenski for testimony"

She was sworn in, quite similar to a humans system

"Dr. Olenski when was the first time you took a blood sample from Princess Mazur?

"When she was four months old"

"And what were your findings?" asked Hans

"Rose had several anomalies in her blood; she had the normal blood count of any other Moroi but with a difference. I have the slides I had taken of her blood from that time and from four other occasions including today" she was pulling out her microscope it was a fancy one that projected what it was showing onto a white screen

"This first sample shows unusual properties, normally when a young Moroi specializes it leaves a residual trace in the blood stream, a fire users she said putting a slide in will show a fine orange huge, a water users is usually aqua but the depth of color ranges in power. To see one in an infant that young was startling, but to find three" she continued changing the sample and putting in Rose's first sample

"As you can see all three Fire, Earth and Water are all present in her sample" she quickly changed the sample "At twelve Rose sample showed Fire, Earth, Water and Air" she pointed to each trace in turn and then once again changed the slide

"At fifteen I took this sample when the Princess was surely injured as you can see ladies and gentleman Fire, Earth, Water, Air and Spirit. Spirit is uncommon but not unheard of" she pointed to Valissa and to Adrian

"And this sample I took just under an hour ago as you can see once again the same element traces but this time with something unique, Spirit as we have discovered has a down side and that is darkness. The difference between Valissa, Adrian and Rose is vast, Valissa and Adrian are not able to channel the madness that comes with the honor of being a Spirit user, Rose however was built for it she can use her power as she would her other elemental powers".

"And what makes Princess Mazur different?"

"Bravery, honor conviction, integrity, kindess, it isn't a matter of what makes them different Rose was born for this. Although I am not an expert on Darkness but I imaging they can be taught to channel it and use it"

Rose was wondering the same thing too, she looked at both their auras and I by default did as well. Both we very similar just different degrees Valissa didn't have as much as Adrian but I think he had been healing Nathan all these years, there was no other way for him to last this long Moroi don't react to human drugs like Dhampir's do.

"Thank you that is all you may step down"

"The court calls Princess Rosemarie Mazur to the stand"

I could feel Roza's anxiety as she stood up, but like the future Queen she held her head held high and promised to tell the truth

"Princess Mazur is it true you are in a relationship with your Guardian?" his question was impertinent and irrelevant but like the woman she is Roza didn't let him faze her

"I fail to see the relevance to the case Guardian Croft and I do not appreciate you wasting the courts time with trivial matters but for the record I am not just in a relationship with my Guardian but married to him" her voice rang out across the court, there were hushed gasps and murmurs throughout the crowd

I was so proud of her, I was positively beaming

"You married your Guardian? That is against the law"

"Who's law?" Rose countered right back

"It is the Moroi Law" he said slightly confused

"And who are the Moroi to dictate who we love? Who we wed? Who are the Moroi, Royalty or not to dictate that we cannot stand beside the brave warriors who defend us continue to defend us? Who are Moroi to decide who gets to partake in out Lords holy union?"

"Perhaps you should do the job you are here for Guardian croft, you do remember you at a trial for treason and not a debate into questionable laws" Abe said rather loudly, Hans had the decency to look ashamed of himself

"Yes of course, excuse me your Majesty" he said bowing to Roza

"Not at all Guardian Croft, everyone will have a chance to join in the festivities of our union we will after all be having a wedding in front of our people as is custom" she declared "now perhaps we should get back to the topic at hand"

"Yes, Princess Rosemarie what academy did you attended?"

"I didn't attended one"

"You are in line for the thrown why would you not attend an academy?"

"I wasn't allowed on any academy grounds or court, my lovely aunt made sure of it"

"Why"

"As my father already told you Guardian Croft, I am a Strigoi Magnet and fodder"

"I submit to the court a letter signed by Tatiana confirming the Princess's ban on attending classes, also signed affidavits from the head masters of each academy confirming Rose's ban on attending schooling"

"So how did you learn to use your magic's?"

"My other aunt Guardian Patrov, she is my father and Nathans half-sister from an affair set up video links within the Moroi classrooms, on my request she placed cameras all around St Vladimir's academy so I could see how the other students lived as well as taking theory lessons in fighting"

"You have learnt to fight?"

"Yes it is not the duty of Dhampir's to protect us. It is all of our responsibilities to defend the innocent. Every man, woman and child has a God given right to defend themselves. I am not better than Dhampir's because I have magic, they are our equals and without them both races would cease to exist"

With her saying that the crowd burst into applause she was getting a standing ovation from the Guardians

"That will be all for today Princess you may step down, court will adjourn until Ten o'clock tomorrow morning court is dismissed.

"You did so well my wife I am so proud of you" I told her once she was back within my grasp

"Let's go home Dimitri I want to see Sally and the kids"

It took quite some time to get back to Mazur Manor as people mainly Guardians kept on shaking Roza's hand and pledging their services to her. I could see hope in each of their eyes, hope for freedom, change the hope that they could have a life.

We finally made it home much too all our relief. Sally was sitting at the table with documents in front of her; she looked slightly awed and confused. Rose headed upstairs for a shower whilst I sat down next to Sally

"Guardian Belikov this isn't right is it?"

I took the papers from her and scanned them, Rose had been generous again the papers contained a deed for land and house but also information on her salary and superannuation

"It all looks to be in order" I said

"Yes but to earn that much?"

"You don't think it is enough?"

She looked at me properly scandalized

"I think $100,000 per annum is more than enough but it just seems wrong"

"It is Rose's way she isn't like the rest of them Sally and look at this place there is still lots of cleaning and repairs to oversee you will be earning every single penny. As for the land and house Rose and Abe give them to as many people as they can, my mother and Grandmother had never owned their own home nor had any security for the future but the Mazur's made sure that should I die that my family will be taken care of"

Abe and Mikhail walked in a sat down

"Can I ask you something Miss Sally?" Mikhail asked at her nod he continued

"What made you approach Rose?"

"My parents before their deaths always spoke of Rose's mother, they told me from a young age that if we were ever in trouble and in need to seek out the Mazur's, apparently my mother knew Janine in school and knew she was a kind hearted woman who would help me, also Dr. Olenski always encouraged me to hang in there change was coming and the flower would bloom and save us all." She took a sip of her hot chocolate

"Rose just seemed more approachable to me no offence your Majesty"

"None taken well I think I will go have a drink before dinner it has been a trying day" and he headed out

I knew all of this had been a great strain on him, especially hearing about Janine, I could only imagine how much he missed her. Speaking of wives it was time I looked in on my own. I took so much satisfaction is thinking it, how much had changed just a little over five weeks I was so blessed to have her.

I found her curled up in a chair sound asleep she looked so cute I gently picked her up and placed her under the covers; it had been a long day so I climbed in next to her and fell asleep with her wrapped in my arms.

I awoke the next morning to sweet, soft barely there kisses along my chin opening my eyes Roza smiled at me softly

"Good morning my husband"

"And you my wife" I kissed her and just as things were starting to heat up a knock at the door interrupted us. I swear to God I will kill someone I thought to myself. Mamma poked her head through the door

"Dimka there is a girl at the door asking for you, she said she is your girlfriend" she was looking at me with disappointment

"What? Did she say her name?" I asked

"Tasha Ozera"

"Oh the hell no" I sat up with Roza still in my arms "Please inform Miss Ozera that my wife and I will be down momentarily. I gave Roza a kiss and headed into my room for a quick shower

I could hear Rose's shower still running but decided to head down now and spare my mother the grief, as I headed down the stairs I could hear angry voices

"Now you listen hear young lady" My mother was saying "I don't care what you say but you enter this house you better shut your God damn mouth or I will do it for you"

Well this couldn't be good my mother isn't a violent person but for her to reach the limit of threatening violence Tasha must have really pushed her buttons

"What are you doing here Natasha?" I sneered her name and she flinched from the venom in my voice

"Dimka I have come to see you, I have missed you" as she was saying this she was trying to wrap her arms around me. "Now that you are back we can be together again and Dimitri the most wonderful news I am pregnant with your baby"

"What?" I said appalled

"We are having a baby I am a little over three months along" she was smiling up at me with the biggest grin on her face, however I didn't say a word I think I was in shock

"Are you really going to come to my home Miss Ozera and beat that old chestnut?" came Rose's voice from behind me

"It is true, Dimitri and I have a child on the way" she had a Cheshire grin on her face like she had won a prize at the local fair

"I don't think so Miss Ozera", turning to Babushka Roza asked her to please call doctor Olenski over to the house "You claim to be pregnant by my husband?"

"Yes Dimitri and I have been lovers for over a year now, and tell me Tasha is it? What of

Guardian Stanley Alto

Guardian Yuri Johnston

Ivan Zeklos

Adrian Ivashkov

I could keep going it is a long and extensive list after all

"You are a liar" Tasha started to say

"Don't you dare call my wife a liar when on graduation day I caught you red handed on your knees giving guardian Baker who you met a little under an hour previously a blow job, considering you asked me to join in. you are a disgusting little whore and just so you know you dumb stupid bitch I used a condom all the time and never once did it break"

"Calm down honey" Roza said taking my arm, as she was saying that the doorbell rang and in walked Dr. Olenski with some equipment

"Now I am under the impression young woman you are saying Dimitri is the father of your child?"

"That's right he is" Tasha said defiantly

"Do you understand the consequences of lying and slander Miss Ozera?" Dr. Olenski looked down at her "Right well first we will determine if Miss Ozera is as she claims pregnant"

Before she had a chance to explain the testing Tasha jumped up and ran from the room and bolted out of the door

"Yeah that's what I thought" Dr. Olenski said "Rose you knew the whole time she was lying through her aura didn't you?"

"Yes pregnant woman have a band of light that wraps around her midsection, when the two parents of a conceived child are in the same room as each other the band shifts and there is like a little string of light joining them. I don't know how else to explain it sorry. Tasha is indeed pregnant but the father is not my husband I could tell that just from the colour of her aura. The minute she claimed it was his, her aura lit up a purple color. The color of lies"

I felt so impure having share intimate relations with such a whore "I am sorry Roza" I said ashamed

"What for?" she asked confused

"For not being pure like you, not waiting, for associating with someone like her" Rose didn't say anything she didn't have to of course I could feel her through the bond. There was no judgment or condemnation just love pulsing from her into me and I felt whole.

Abe and Mikhail entered followed by his kids and young Sally's he placed a blood bag on the table for Rose

"We will need to get going soon court will begin for today's session in an hour" he said as he started to eat "I do believe we also have a chat due in our future Dimitri"

I swallowed hard this wouldn't be good

**So I am trying to tie heaps of different things going on during the same time frame so the trial is prolonged and we all get a sense of the true damage Tatiana has caused, I hope you are all still enjoying the story and I will be updating in a couple of days. I want to get the next chapter of Broken Angel up.**

**Who do you think the father of Tasha's baby is? And what will Abe say to Dimitri?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

I watched Roza walk out the door and turned towards Abe

"Follow me please Dimitri"

I followed him thinking of all the ways he was going to kill me, we entered his office and he walked toward the safe. He pulled something out of it I couldn't see what and turned to me

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I intend to marry her with the whole population of court watching, I plan on protecting her till my dying day and loving her for an eternity afterward, I plan on giving her lots of babies to love and cherish" I could have continued but he held up his hand

"You know the full ramifications of being bonded to Rose?"

"Yes sir at least I think I do" I was slightly confused what else was there?

"This" he handed me a small box "was Janine's it was her engagement ring, I would be honored if you would give it to Rose" he placed the small box in my hand and I looked down at it. It was one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen. It wasn't flashy or had a million diamonds in it, it was plain and simple. It was perfect

He then handed me another box

"This ring your Mother and I designed, we thought it would be a perfect symbol of your union" I was so touched. This ring was amazing, it was a Russian wedding band (if you have never seen one, they are three rings joined together, they sit like a little thing of rope around your finger and they are beautiful) each rings was decorated magnificently but once again it wasn't gaudy or flashy it was just right.

The center ring had both the Mazur and the Belikov crest engraved onto it and on the back it had Roza and Comrade and the date we were bonded. I was so touched I really hadn't given it much thought as to wearing traditional symbols but I knew my Roza would want to outwardly acknowledge our union.

"For the record Dimitri, she couldn't have chosen a finer mate and I think you will make a great king" he said shaking my hand

What? I am going to be king? I hadn't thought of that

"Are you alright son?" he asked "You look a little pole axed"

"King? I don't know how to be a king Abe, I hadn't even thought of it"

"You will make a great King Dimitri you have done nothing but prove it since we have gotten hear and I for one couldn't be prouder to call you my son, now let us get back to the courts I don't like to leave Rose there for too long with just Mikhail to protect her"

"I don't think you will have to worry too much about finding more Guardians for her, they are lining up in droves to protect her"

"Yes it is wonderful isn't it, I had a handful of young men approach me yesterday in regards to her protection, I informed them to seek her husband that you were in charge of all her security details now, I hope you can handle it son, Mikhail will help you until you feel confident in your abilities plus your grandmother assures me she will see anyone who means her harm"

"Thank you Abe for the rings and your trust"

"Don't mention it, now let's get into the court I do believe Nathan is being placed on the stand

I walked with Abe to the court and joined my Roza

"Is everything ok?" she asked worriedly

"Everything is perfect Roza" I said kissing her hand

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court we call Nathan Ivashkov to the stand"

Nathan didn't look too good at all, he was pale very pale even for a Moroi and one look at him and I could tell he was dying. He would be lucky to see out the year.

"Lord Ivashkov is it true you are dying?"

"Yes"

"How have you survived so long?"

"Adrian has been healing me"

"You had your son heal you knowing that it would drive him into madness?"

"Yes, we had no choice" he looked so sad when he said it, and I wondered what could possibly scare him that much that he has his son heal him at great risk

"Please explain"

"Tatiana knew I was gay from around fifteen years of age, she had caught me and a friend experimenting and threatened to expose us, but if we did as she wanted then she wouldn't say anything."

"And what did she want?"

"Me to agree to impregnate Danielle and give her the baby"

"And did you do as she asked?"

"To an extent, we had Danielle inseminated"

"And assuming since we all know him as your son things didn't go to plan?"

"No by that time Abe had married Janine and Rose was on the way"

"Why did Tatiana change her plans?"

"Because our father had changed his will, to make Abe king on his demise"

"And is this your fathers original will, you signed as a witness did you not?"

"Yes this is it"

"I submit this document as evidence"

"What did Tatiana instruct you to do?"

"I had to swap the wills with one she had forged, or she was going to have Danielle and Adrian killed and to get rid of the original will and sign the one she had forged making her Queen. Our father died days later never knowing what had been done"

"And did you do as she instructed?"

"Only half of what she wanted, I hid the original some where she would never look and pretended to do her dirty work"

"Tell us about the night she had Lord Mazur falsely excommunicated"

"Abe had come to court seeking sanctuary for little Rose, instead of helping them she had a signed letter that stripped of him of his title and financial holdings, she had them all thrown out of court"

"Lord Mazur testified that you and Danielle helped them that night would you care to explain what he meant?"

"Both Danielle and I knew what she had planned, she had come around earlier in the morning she said she had come to see Adrian, who was only two weeks old. She picked him up out of his cradle before we could stop her and dangled him from the window, she said she would drop him if we didn't sign it" you could hear the fright in his voice just from re-living the memory.

"You traitor, you liar" screamed Tatiana "you deserve to die of aids you filthy pervert" what she was saying effected Nathan badly he was struggling to breath and his skin tone was boarder line grey.

Rose stood up and walked to his side, I didn't understand what she was doing, but she put her hand on his head and chest. I instantly felt her magic pour through the bond, it was like heaven, I felt at peace and free and then like that she stopped and there before her sat a healthier looking Nathan

"Thank you Rosie" I heard him whisper "I am sorry" she just gave his arm a gentle squeeze and walked back toward me, she would need blood soon. I knew it had taken a lot out of her to do that.

Once again the court room burst into chatter, none of them had ever seen healing done on that scale

"Quiet in the court" Hans commanded "Thank you princess but next time wait for a recess"

"I do beg the courts pardon but Lord Ivashkov wouldn't have made it to the end of questioning and I feel it would be extremely poor of me to allow him to die in front of his son and even though they never consummated the union his wife, I have only prolonged his life I cannot cure him"

"Now Lord Ivashkov" said Hans turning back toward him "tell us what happened after Tatiana hung your baby out of the window"

"We signed the papers she wanted us too and she left after dumping Adrian in his crib, then leaving Danielle to comfort the baby I went to the bank and withdrew One million dollars and put in in a brief case along with as many jewels as I could take out of the safety deposit box. Then I went to the local bar and hired the bartender to deliver it to my brother at the airport"

"Why would you do that?"

"Abe is my brother and no matter how much Tatiana hated us for being born, hated us for having claim to what she always called her thrown I wouldn't allow her to do that to him, I love my brother despite everything that has occurred and would never have done that to him willingly"

"Thank you, court will adorn until ten o'clock tomorrow"

Once again people poured out of the court room, however this time Rose stayed in her seat. I thought it was because she didn't want everyone to see her when she felt so drained but then I realize Adrian was making his way toward her

"Thank you Rose for healing my dad" he said crouching beside her, Rose didn't say anything just reached up and placed her hand on his head and for the second time that day I felt Spirits healing power. Once she had finished I picked her up, she was asleep before we got back to the manor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

On approaching the Manor I came to a stop, lining the road were at least a hundred and fifty to two hundred people and by the looks of it had come to pledge Rose their services

"Your Majesty I have come to fight for you and die in your steed" one man proclaimed

"Your Majesty please accept this gift as tribute" another said

I looked behind me thinking they must be talking to Abe but he wasn't behind me, no one was and then I realized these people were here for me. I was stunned and amazed I was just a Russian Guardian I didn't think I was anything special. It was when the call;

"Long live the Dhampir King"

Was sounded and the crowd cheered I realized how big a change was upon us, for the first time in nearly 800 years a Dhampir would be crowned king. I felt the pressure and responsibility of such an enormous change settle upon my shoulders and then I felt peaceful and loved, Roza had awoken from the volume the crowd was cheering

_You are going to make a great king my love, I have faith that together we can lead, shape and mold the kingdom to as it should, as it was always meant to have been. Give our people back their freedom and choice. I chose you Comrade; it is your destiny to claim._

I held Roza closer and whispered in her ear "I love you my flower"

"I love you too Comrade" then she kissed me, and the crowed went absolutely wild, I continued to carry my wife into our home giving everyone a final wave.

Mamma and Babushka were waiting inside, both were smiling more than I had ever seen and both had tears streaming down their faces. I gently placed Roza on her feet just in time too, because from around the corner my sisters and their children ran. They all rushed to me at once knocking me over, I couldn't hear from the squealing

"Dimka oh my God you're going to be a King"

"Your majesty"

They all kept talking a mile a minute until a sharp whistle pierced the air

"Ladies and Paul" Abe called "perhaps we should let our future King be crowned first before you pop his lungs from bouncing on him"

I saw Rose disappear into the kitchen I knew she was getting some blood, she had used an awful amount of magic and was so exhausted, not to mention all the meals she had missed lately, I sat and spoke with my family for a little while before following, I found her in the kitchen with some empty bags in front of her

"Are you ok Roza?" she looked so tired

"I will be Comrade, but I think I will head up for an early night, I want to check on Adrian before court in the morning"

"Why did you heal his darkness?"

"Adrian has been used as a pawn all his life and the amount of darkness he was carrying I don't think he could have taken much more and I knew it would give my uncle peace to know Adrian won't have to suffer once he has gone"

"You go to bed my love" Roza was so tired she was yawning "I will bring you a plate later" she never ceased to amaze me with her generosity and compassion. I spent the next couple of hours with my family until dinner was ready; I then took two plates on a tray to my Roza's room. As much as I wanted to be with her in every sense of the word, I wanted to wait for our union to be witnessed by our people.

Rose was still sleeping when I went in, she looks so cute as she slept and peaceful. I placed the tray gently on the bed side table and slowly kissed my way up her jaw line

"It is time to awaken my Princess bride" I whispered in her ear, then I went back to my task, I could feel Rose through the bond so I knew she was awake she was enjoying my ministrations.

"Mm my husband that feels nice" she said as I was slowly kissing down her neck I looked up at her and her eyes were filled with lust and want. I knew I had to stop now or I wouldn't keep my vow unto myself.

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and helped her to sit up

"As much as I want to keep going Roza it is time to eat, you didn't eat anything before court this morning and you need the sustenance"

I went to place the tray on her lap but she had stood up and was walking to the balcony she opened the double French windows and there was a lovely little table and chairs sitting in the early human morning sunshine.

"Roza what are you doing? You will make yourself sick and weak by sitting in the sunshine" I missed the sun like crazy, it was one of the hardest things about being a dhampir

"Are you not going to join me Comrade? The sunshine is marvelous"

Through the bond I could tell the sun's rays were not affecting her the way they would a normal Moroi, I was confused as to why that was

"I love the sun and miss it so much" she said at me smiling, I set the plates on the table and like Roza enjoyed for a minute the warmth on my skin

"Hello up there" a voice was shouted from below, it looked like Rose wouldn't have to wait long to see Adrian after all. He was dressed rather smartly and was taking shade underneath an umbrella "I am sorry to call so late and interrupt your meal" he shouted up

I stood and headed down the stairs to escort Adrian up and to grab him a plate as well. I must admit I had never seen Adrian look so healthy and sober. Gone were the bags under his eyes and his skin had a slight rosy glow.

"I am sorry to intrude on your evening meal Guardian Belikov" he said whilst shaking my hand

"Please call me Dimitri, and Rose was planning on paying you a visit before court tomorrow so don't worry about it."

Rose was standing by the table when we entered her room she had repositioned the table so one end was shaded. Adrian went straight to her and knelt at her feet

"Thank you Rose so much for my father Dr. Olenski has ran some tests and you have put his illness back to early stages he very well might live for a couple more years without healings." What he did next shocked me he pulled out a little dagger I went to beat the shit out of him but then he drew the little knife across his palm and held it up to her "I vow on my blood and life to help you and your husband restore the court and our communities outside the wards, I give you my worldly possessions" he would have continue had Roza not cut him off

"Please stand Adrian, I thank you for your blood promise I will hold you to it, but to give me your worldly possessions is unnecessary. My father had the courts return what Tatiana stole and they also stripped her of her financial holdings and businesses, all of that is going back to the people. I do ask though cousin that you contribute finances to charities perhaps even become a board member on panels who oversee these organizations and charities"

"Really you want me to help you? Are you sure? You have heard of my reputation surely?" I could see in his aura when Rose briefly looked and saw how sad this made him

"Adrian I know you were self-medicating with drugs and alcohol and I know, you were doing what you had to in order to help your father, there is nothing more noble than you sacrificing your health for him. I am very proud of you cousin"

Adrian was positively glowing under her kind words and encouragement

"Now lets us finish our meals before they get cold and Babushka comes up here and tans our hides" I said

Rose started laughing at that, she was picturing my tiny grandmother putting me over her knee. As we were eating Roza and Adrian continued to chat, I could see that they were going to be great friends in the future. I had tuned out thinking of all the things Rose and I could accomplish once we were crowned.

"Do you think I can master the Darkness as well Rose?" Adrian was asking

"I don't know Adrian I am not an expert on it but we can try, once all of this Treason business is behind us of course." Adrian looked so excited he was positively bouncing in his seat

"I think it would be prudent for Adrian to learn to physically fight as well Roza, it will help him control the madness until he does master the element" I said

"Yes that is a great idea Comrade; I must admit things became a little easier for me when I had an outlet, you will begin training immediately Adrian, I am sure Dimitri will find you the best instructor he can"

"Yes I was thinking Eddie Castile would make a great mentor as well as friend, I saw him in passing briefly yesterday and he didn't look all that happy with his charge"

"He is Valissa Dragomir's Guardian?"

"Yes and a very good friend of mine he is a good man a fair man, at least I think he is but I was wrong about Lissa"

"No husband you are not, I think Valissa's Darkness is more than I realized when I looked at her aura yesterday it wasn't as dark as Adrian's, but on reflection I realized that she has the grief and loneliness of being the last in her line, I think all that is taking a toll on her. As you know I have watched her for two years and I was just as shocked by the changes in her. I will give you a charm for her to see if that helps her any"

"Can you not just heal her as you did me?" Adrian asked

"I could but there are lessons that Valissa needs to learn. The darkness may be taking its toll but she cannot sight spirits madness as her excuse for how she treated her Guardians and the sacrifices they made. She had not specialized in Spirit at the time. As doctor Olenski stated in court, Spirit is rare and an honor to work, Valissa has yet to learn that although she has been taking tutorage from Tatiana"

We continued to eat our meals and then Adrian headed out he had a spring in his step and a grin a mile wide on his face. I knew things were changing for him and it couldn't have happened to a more deserving person.

"I am going to go to bed now Roza; I will see you in the morning"

"You don't wish to share my bed?" I could feel hurt pouring through the bond

"I want that more than anything, but I also made a vow to myself to wait until we were married with our people to join in the festivities and ceremony, I am impure Roza and I wish to claim back some of that essence I have lost"

She smiled up and me and through the bond I felt nothing but pride and love for me "As you wish husband, but just so you know you have lost nothing and are growing into your destiny. I love you" she said kissing me

"As I you my Roza" I couldn't wait to get married, it couldn't come soon enough

_It can't come soon enough for me either Comrade_

Wait…what?

"Umm Roza I didn't say that out loud did I?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What?" Roza asked

"I didn't say that out loud can you hear my thoughts as well Roza?"

I could tell through the bond that Roza really had no idea that she had heard me

"Think something else at me"

So I did, I thought of me finally making love to her, I thought of how much I loved her, I thought of how happy she has made me and my family. The next thing I know Roza is thinking about the first time she saw me and how happy I made her, she was thinking about our wedding day

"This is amazing, we have a two way bond" she exclaimed

We kissed for god knows how long, both of us thinking about what it would be like to have each other once we were wed in front of our people, I nearly threw my pledge unto myself out the window but Roza stopped me

"I will see you tomorrow Comrade" I gave her one last kiss and headed to my room. When I awoke it was still light out so I left a note for Roza on her dresser and went for a run, I had been running for about twenty minutes when another Guardian joined me.

"It is good to see you Dimitri" Eddie said

"You as well Eddie I had been meaning to talk to you" I said whilst slowing down "I have a new charge for you if you are willing"

"Who would you like me to guard?"

"Adrian" I said "but you will be training him as well in combat"

"What?"

"It is in accordance with Rose's wishes; it helped her to remain in control of her darkness"

"Why me?" he asked

"I saw you the other day with the Dragomir Princess, you didn't look happy"

"They come first man you know that"

"No they don't, as my wife has already stated we are equals. My wife will not tolerate treating Dhampir like slaves and it was at my recommendation that you become his guard and trainer. He is a good man Eddie and I quite like him"

Eddie was silent for a while, both of us happy to walk not talking

"I really am beginning to hate Lissa, so I accept thank you Dimitri or should I call you Your Highness?"

"Shut up" I said punching him on the arm "What did she do anyways to make you hate her?"

"She was going on about the Mazur Princess that she isn't our queen and was going to do everything she could to discredit her. She also was saying that you are the father of Tasha's baby and that she would make sure court knew about it"

_Well, looks like some lessons need to be learnt the hard way._ Oh shit!

"Eddie I think we better go see Lissa, Rose is headed that way now and she is pissed"

"What? How does she know and how do you know where she is and thinking?"

"This is confidential and if you betray my trust it won't be pretty, we are bonded and it is a two way bond"

"Wow I have only heard about bonds in legends, you have my word Dimitri"

We arrived at Lissa House just in time to see Roza kick the door in, we sprinted in behind her only to stop in shock, Roza was standing over Lissa and Christian whilst Tasha was standing in the corner, looking at the papers in front of Valissa I could see they were indeed planning on trying to discredit my wife. Lissa was hastily trying to cover up the papers but it was too late, we had seen enough

"Eddie what are you doing standing there, she wasn't invited into my home, it is your duty to remove her" Lissa spat at him

"I am not your Guardian anymore Valissa, in fact I think you will be hard pressed to find anyone to make up lies about Princess Mazur, you disgust me and I am glad that I have a new charge" he spat right back

"Arrest them all and bring them to the courts as well as that documentation" Rose said

"You cannot do that, you are not Queen yet, you're nothing but a bitch and a liar"

"I will think you will find she can" said another voice from behind me, on turning it was head Guardian Hans Croft and he looked pissed

"Sorry to interrupt your majesties" he said bowing to Rose and to my surprise me as well, I was informed you were headed in this direction "We were cancelling today's session to go through more of the paper work and video recording but well it would seem that we will be holding session anyways".

Eddie handed over the papers to him and he looked at them with disgust

"You are a disappointment to your family and they would be so ashamed of you Valissa, now do I need to put you in cuffs or are you coming quietly"

She looked him in the eyes and tried to use compulsion on him, I could tell she was doing it as Hans eyes slightly glazed over not to mention through Roza's eyes I could easily see it. Her aura showed a nasty color a mixture of blacks and greys the color of deceit and manipulation God what had happened to her? How could she fall so far?

"Add another charge of attempting to use compulsion on a guardian" I added

Lissa looked at me in betrayal

"What happened to you Dimitri you used to be loyal to your friends?"

"I could say the same about you, seems like you have been around Tasha and Tatiana too much you have turned into them" I spat at her. I could feel Roza's rage through the bond and she was this close to beating the life out of her.

"How can you say that about the mother of your child?"

"Easy I'm not the father of that kid, I doubt she knows who the kids father is because she is a whore isn't that right Tasha?"

"Dimka please"

"Do not address my husband so informally Natasha, you have not been given that right and you are a whore"

"Don't you speak to her that way" Christian stood up with fire balls in his hands

"I will speak to her as I please and I suggest you put them out or I'm going to enter the Frey , tell him the truth Natasha, tell him or I will" Rose stated

"You're the baby's father Dimitri how can you say otherwise?" Tasha cried, she was a good actress I will give her that she had tears and she looked so hurt

"Easily need I remind you that I found you blowing off your guardian who you had just met not to mention all of the times you were caught on camera around campus with Guardians, Teachers and Students."

Christian gasped "Is this true Tasha?"

She didn't answer but her silence was condemning enough. Christian looked sick and went to walk out the door.

"Guardian Castile" Hans barked and just like that Eddie blocked his path flipped him off his feet and hand cuffed him "Now ladies what's it going to be?"

Both Valissa and Tasha stood up and walked out, each had their noses in the air like they had done nothing wrong, Hans gave me the papers and I had to laugh at their piss poor ideas about discrediting my wife, a fifth year novice could plan something better than mere gossip and slander.

Hans had radioed in so by the time we had all gotten there the courtroom was full. Everyone around was whispering to their neighbors. They needn't have bothered everyone was saying the same things or around that so it was almost like shouting.

Roza was talking quietly to Hans in a corner five minutes later she rejoined me and once again we took our seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have an unexpected matter that has come about, it would appear thanks to a young Guardian that a plot had been hatched to cause discredit to the future Monarchs and further disruption throughout our communities" Hans boomed, he had just assumed Eddie had informed us of their childish plot and we did just let him go with it.

"Princess Valissa Dragomir, Lord Christian Ozera and Miss Natasha Ozera are accused of conspiring to spread gossip and innuendo and were caught red handed in their scheming" He handed passed the papers around the council and some of them like Roza and I laughed outright, all three of them had hung their heads in shame at the councils amusement.

"Fortunately for each of them the Princess Mazur has recommended what she deems to be a fitting punishment I agree it would be fitting. The Princess recommends for Valissa her working in the hospital for twelve hours a day doing what they require. Also she will spend the days the Hospital do not need her in the Church learning about her ancestors' history. She is also required to report to training in the gym at 0500 hours" I thought that was rather lenient but I could see Rose's thoughts and I hoped for Valissa sake she changed her ways. It would also keep her too busy and exhausted to cause more mischief.

"As for Lord Ozera he is to work in the Guardians Gym doing cleaning and maintenance, he is also required to work in the kitchens and is also required to train in the gym at 0400 hours, Miss Ozera is required to work in the new Guardian Kindergarten that is being built as well as to work in courts laundry. Miss Ozera is also required to go to parenting classes and when she isn't required doing that she is required to report to the grounds man to help with light garden duties. Each of them is also required to go to therapy five hours a week". He finished, I thought they had gotten off reasonably well for what could have happened. There is no coming back from treason. "Court is dismissed until further notice".

We all headed out and as we were walking we could hear a dreadful racket coming from the neighborhood Sally previously lived in. We headed in that direction and found to my great amusement and Roza's delight Adrian on a Crain with a wrecking ball, he had started to smash down the most offensive structure. I could hear him laughing from here it would seem Adrian was having a ball. On seeing us approach he shut the machine down a made his way towards us.

"What are you doing Adrian?" I asked

"Well Rose was telling me about her community and I thought we could emulate your ideas, so I had some plans made up for houses masses of them and town houses he was pointing out features of the plan it even had a lovely little park included.

"Adrian this is wonderful" Rose exclaimed

And it truly was, Adrian was so excited about the project he was almost vibrating. As I looked through the place I could see people at world both Dhampir and Moroi, I walked over to one man who was throwing rubbish in a skip. As I approached him he looked up and gave me a broad smile pumping my hand enthusiastically.

I really had to give Adrian credit for a well thought out plan. Each worker received payment and the house and land for trade, I thought it was a brilliant idea. Not only would it give these weathered people focus but ambition for a better tomorrow and their pride, a new day was dawning and they were just as much a part of it as we were. I stayed a talked with the man some more but the arrival of a food van interrupted. Adrian was also supplying the people with wholesome food, building them up before the winter and also correcting the disgraceful neglect of the former queen.

Change was beginning and it was wonderful. We left Adrian content and happy and headed home for a late breakfast. Rose had once again skipped a meal and I was worried that all this would take its toll.

"Roza what do you say to spending the rest of the day just hanging out?"

"Sounds great what do you suggest we do?"

"Oh I have some ideas" I waggled my eye brows suggestively

**So there you go…. Thanks for all the reviews and update requests I hope you like this chapter **

**Happy reading **

**Liv xxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note**

**Sorry it isn't a chapter**

**For some reason my chapters are not up loading if any one has any ideas let me know, I'm hoping this works though**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen**

Rose and I continued home in leisure it was nice to have time just for us, I could count on one hand the times I had Roza to myself and I relished the thought of spending a few hours getting to know her more intimately. I dragged Roza into the house and to the kitchen. She was looking at me with confusion when I started opening cupboards and searching through draws. When I had everything I needed assembled I mixed everything together.

"Come wife" and I centered her in my arms in front of the gooey mess.

"What are you making Comrade?"

"Black bread"

I showed her how the bread needs to be kneaded and she slowly started to mold and shape the dough whilst I kissed slowly up her neck and slowly nibbling and sucking on her ear lobe. It was getting hard to knead the dough and concentrate truth be told the doughy mess was sitting in a big lump whilst I was enjoying the sensation of my lips on her heated skin.

"Are you two planning on finishing that bread?" an amused voice came from behind Victoria stood behind us smiling in mirth, at seeing Roza blush she broke into giggles

"I ah umm" Roza said before she fled the room

"Was it something I said?" Victoria asked

Looking through the bond I could see Roza's thoughts and she was fine just embarrassed at being caught like that, sometimes I forgot how innocent Rose is as she was so responsive to me.

"Yes she is fine just embarrassed at being caught like that" I said

"Oh" it was hard for Victoria to understand as she had been bought up rather liberally; my mother and grandmother were stricked but had also given us freedom to do normal things like date. I walked up the stairs and into what I assume would be the theater room it had been cleaned and removed of its cobwebs and resident spiders, new furniture would be needed as well as a new entertainment system. I followed the hum of the bond until I found Roza, I was trying to work out the limitations of our bond but so far I saw no weaknesses in the bond I could find her without trying and even if she didn't want to be found, I assumed it would work that way for her as well.

Roza was sitting on the terrace of what led off to what used to be an amazing garden and secluded hideaway she had her lap top sitting on an old rusted outdoor setting.

"What are you doing my wife?"

"Shopping for our home, it needs lots of new stuff" upon looking over her shoulder I could see she was indeed on a furniture web site and was looking at bedroom furnishings "Honey this house has beds we don't need anymore" I reminded her

"This isn't our home husband; this is my mothers and fathers home"

I was confused I had thought we would settle here "Where will we live then?" I asked her

"Well you haven't found it yet" I was looking at her like I was crazy but before I had a chance to respond a knock at the door interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt you both but you and I have some errands to run Dimitri, Mikhail will stay with Rose for the afternoon" he said turning around

I didn't want to go anywhere as I had planned to spend the day with Roza

"Go my husband he will just drag you off otherwise" she said kissing me. She walked me to the door and waved as I got into the car.

"Where are we going Abe?"

"We are going house hunting, it is time for you to choose your family home" on seeing my raised eyebrow continued "In Turkey it is tradition for the man to either build the future home or purchase it"

"Abe not to sound ungrateful but I cannot at this time afford a home good enough for my Roza" I wish I could but unfortunately the Guardians salary is meager even though Abe was paying me substantially, I had only been a guardian for a little over three months.

"I know this Dimitri that is why I have worked out a payment plan for you, so this way you technically purchase the property as tradition dictates. I thought about it for a little while and agreed to his plan. We looked through houses of immense size and cost but still I could not find what I wanted. It was getting pretty late into our afternoon when we were driving past a rundown dilapidated building. It was huge in size but needed a lot of work. I knew that I could get Roza whatever house she wanted but I wanted to build our house or at least renovate it to our likings.

This place was fantastic in design, I could see at one stage someone had loved this home Abe stopped the car and had a grin on his face. "What are you smiling at Abe?" I questioned him; it was rather strange of him to grin like that so randomly.

"Janine's house looked quite similar to this when I found it, I had it repaired and built on things that she would like and I presented it to her on our wedding night" his eyes had misted up in remembrance and once more my heart went out to him. I never wanted to know what it was like knowing that my wife was a Strigoi.

I wanted to give him strength like and encouragement like he had given me, I looked up to Abe he was a man and father that I wished mine had been. I clasped him on the shoulders not really knowing what to say.

"Come son" he said after composing himself and then he headed into what could possibly be our new home. I loved this place it was perfect or would be once it had some TLC I could envision Roza feeding our babies by the fire place and me baking in the kitchen. This was it, our home and I was excited about the possibilities.

"So this one then?" Abe asked leaning against a filthy counter.

"Yes this is the one" I said excitedly

Abe rubbed his hands together and made a phone call, not even twenty minutes later I was the proud owner of an eight bedroom mansion. We left shortly after Abe dragging me back to the car, I was itching to start fixing up the place I would present to my flower and wanted to start planning now. We had just started to head towards home when the Strigoi alarm sounded.

"Shit Abe drive faster" looking through the bond I could see Rose was once again surrounded by Strigoi, Mikhail was fighting off to the left of her as was a dozen other guardians. Roza wasn't using her magic, she was punching and kicking whatever came into her reach and I realized why, she had a shield up around Mikhail's children and Sally's brother and sisters. Abe drove as fast as the car could travel and not five minutes later I was leaping out of the car and running towards the fight.

There were Strigoi everywhere, I staked as many as I could whilst fighting to make my way to my wife's side they just seemed to keep coming. I could tell Roza was frightened and pissed through the bond. I knew she was thinking of Sonya and very similar conditions of where she protected those kids and wasn't totally in control of her higher reasoning. I finally made it to her side and staked a Strigoi that was sneaking up on her from behind.

"Roza" I yelled at her, it took a little while for her to recognize my voice but eventual she looked at me

_Roza I am very proud of you, but you need to get the children back inside now_

I could see that Rose was torn between doing as I had asked her and staying by my side. She finally turned and grabbed the youngest and rushing them back up the path and into the house. We fought for around another half hour before there were no more left to kill or they had fled I couldn't tell which. Looking around I could see we had a lot of injuries to take care of including the gash that I had running across my chest. I helped the worst of the injured to the infirmary where I found Rose helping to heal as many as the worst injured she could. The Strigoi didn't discriminate in their attack; there was a child as young as seven hurt he had a broken arm and an old man who had nasty cuts and bruising along his face.

Looking around the room I could see Adrian in another waiting area healing as many people as he could and I was pleasantly surprised to see Valissa in attendance, on seeing me though she shot me a dirty look and stomped in the other direction. I felt a gentle hand on my chest I didn't need to look to know it was my Roza I felt the hot then cold sensation of her healing me and then she buried her head in my newly healed chest, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head

_Thank you for coming when you did Dimitri I couldn't hold the shield and fight for much longer_

_Oh my love I would fight through a million Strigoi army's to be by your side, what were you and the children doing out side?_

_We were having an impromptu picnic out on the lawns, Katrina, Peter and Stacy needed to be kids again and I thought it would be ok. It was nice out, and I thought with so many Guardians about they wouldn't be game to attack now._

_Oh baby I am sorry your picnic was ruined but don't worry I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, I love you_

_As I you_

God I loved our bond I felt closer to Rose than I have ever felt with another human being (you know what I mean) I stood with Rose in my embrace not paying any attention to those around me right now in this very minute she was all that existed.

"Excuse me your Majesties" an older Guardian said Rose raised her head and turned in his direction, still within my arms though. He bowed to her and then reached out his hand to shake. Rose gently grasped his hand around the mans "I wanted to thank you Princess for saving my life back there; you're an amazing fighter who taught you?"

"I have had numerous tutors over the years Guardian…?"

"Adams Ma'am Joshua Adams"

"As I was saying Guardian Adams I have had a few tutors over the years but mainly Guardian Tanner and Patrov mentored me, why do you ask?" Rose was looking at his aura for deception but found nothing only curiosity, respect and a slight crush, this was kind of funny but gross at the same time, the man was at least thirty seven. I couldn't blame him though Rose was wonderful.

"I would like to undergo new training I am not afraid to admit I am lacking in areas, the way you fight is like a dance so graceful and deadly" he would of continued had Rose not raised her hand to interrupted.

"Thank you for your compliments Guardian Adams however you need to understand that I have the abilities of six elements to back me up"

"Roza honey in that battle you weren't using your powers to fight just protect the kids, all that fighting you did then was all natural talent and skill and Guardian Adams is right you are so graceful and deadly when you do fight, don't discredit yourself" she would never give herself a compliment it just wasn't her style.

"Yes and I would like to further my training if they would be willing?" Guardian Adams stated. Rose didn't answer him right away but eventually agreed to send the man to St Vladimir's for Alberta to Mentor should she be willing, we both knew Mikhail wouldn't have time well he would but Rose wouldn't ask him on account of the boys. He was a dad too and that comes first. Rose and I went around the wounded she healed where she could but left the easier non-life threatening wounds for the doctors and I gave encouragement and thanks to the Guardians as she did so.

Hours later Rose was sitting in a quiet court yard in the hospital with Adrian, both had empty blood bags at their feet and both looked as tired as I felt. "You both did wonderful today without your help and Valissa's of course we only lost two Guardians in battle". Dr. Olenski was saying as she joined them on the bench a tray of coffee in her hands.

"Where is Valissa?" I had not seen her for quite some time.

"Oh she left almost twenty hours ago" she looked disappointed and I was too we had all been here since the battle ended not once leaving or having more than a quick snack before delving in again and she left after her required twelve hours were up. That girl really was a piece of work.

We all sat quietly for a while each of us enjoying our coffee and the respite for however long. I could see both Rose and Adrian were dead on their feet and looking at my watch I could see why, we had all been here for over sixty two hours. "Come Roza" I said helping her to her feet it is time for us all to get some well-deserved rest, Adrian where is Eddie?"

"I am right here" he said coming through the doorway. I could see he had also received some nasty cuts and bruises nothing life threatening but was also dead on his feet he turned toward Helen and said "Dr. Olenski the children of the injured have all been taken to the children wards as requested, most of them are asleep but there are a few that are still rather shaken" he sighed softly

"Ok thank you Guardian Castile, I will see you all later, much later" and with that the four of us trudged out of the hospital. Thank God Abe had the hindsight to have Mikhail and a car waiting. We dropped Adrian and Eddie at their place, Adrian having bought a townhouse bordering each other, from what Eddie had said there was interconnecting doorways and passages and they could both live separate and side by side as well.

We made it back to the mansion Rose and I leaning on each other we both entered Rose's room and she immediately crashed out on the bed, not before she patted the spot behind her. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow snuggled next to my wife.

I slept like the dead but on awaking the first thing I noticed was Roza wasn't next to me, I jumped out of the bed sprinted down the stairs I was panicked and still adjusting to the bond so I didn't think to use it. I tore through the house screaming Roza's name when Mamma popped her head around the corner to see what all the fuss was about. "Dimka why don't you look through your bond?" she asked me looking a little bewildered". I looked at her blankly and then hit myself in the head "I am so stupid" I mumbled to myself

I closed my eyes I found it easier this way I was still slightly panicking, and there she was at the hospital curled up beside a little boy with blue eyes reading a story. "This was left on the dining table for you" she handed me a note and walked back down the hallway.

_My husband,_

_ Dr. Olenski called whilst we were sleeping; some of the children were frightened and had nightmares she said they were asking for me. Don't worry Mikhail is with me._

_Love your wife_

_Roza_

I breathed a sigh of relief she was safe

_Have a shower and something to eat I will see you later?_ She asked me through the bond

_Roza you are one to talk did you eat anything before you rushed out?_

_I even had a quick shower you have been asleep for some time now Comrade_ I could feel her amusement and looking at the clock I could see that I had almost slept for a day. I was shocked I never slept like that before. I had my shower and went to head out of the door to meet up with Rose

_Didn't I tell you to get something to eat my husband?_

I turned around and headed for the kitchen grabbed a couple of pieces of black bread and continued out the door. Ok parts of the bond weren't so great I mumbled to myself.

I found Rose cuddled up with the same child and took a moment to watch her and imagine her with our children, I imagined her sitting by the fire place that I had painstakingly bought back to its former glory. I could even imagine the light of the fire dancing through her hair I didn't realize Rose had joined me until I felt her lips pressed up against my own.

"One day soon Dimitri we will have everything you envisioned"

"I hope so Roza, it can't come soon enough for me" I said tightening my arms around her. I could stand like this with her all day and not get tired of it. Rose completed me and understood me in ways that I didn't understand myself.

Dr. Olenski and Valissa walked in interrupting my thoughts and moment of peace. "Thank you for coming last night Rose I didn't think anything would calm the children down, you must be tired you have had almost no sleep for three days and have hardly left the hospital, go home Doctors orders"

"Ok I will, you will call me if you need me won't you?" ah Rose always worried about others

"Yes of course I will now go home Rose and no coming back until you are fully rested" she said whilst gently pushing Rose out of the door.

I took Roza home and waited until she was deeply asleep, I headed out to the home I had gotten and was surprised when I got inside to find a team of men working on the wiring, plumbing and another coming down from the attic. I did a double take the man coming down from the roof wasn't a hired trade's man it was Abe and he was filthy.

"Dimitri" he positively was bouncing I took the liberty of having some men come and make a start on the major things neither you or I were able to do, I hope you don't mind"

I would have been annoyed but not for a few reasons one Abe had a glow in his cheeks that had been missing ever since Janine was taken and two because he did me a favor and saved me the trouble of hunting down reliable tradesmen he had also put me ahead of my own schedule. I was feeling pretty good about that.

"Not at all Abe, you seem to like this sort of thing. What else have you organized?"

"Just these fellows, it wasn't my place Dimitri this is your project I was just getting you started as my father did for me" at the same time he was saying this he was handing me a thick binder. When I opened it I found it was full of contacts in renovation and all sorts of different contractors, designers, and landscapers everything I could need. On closer inspection I realized this was Abe's binder from when he did his house for Janine. I could see how much love, thought and detail he put in to create what once was and soon would be again masterpiece.

I didn't know what to say, so I did the only thing I could. I grabbed him in a bone crushing hug and thanked him from the bottom of my soul.

"I would have given this to my son, should we have been blessed with time and one of course I see you as a son I never had" he said clasping me on the back "Now I believe Rose is sleeping so now would be the perfect time to get to work, it was hard enough trying to keep it a secret from Janine good luck with your bond and all" and with that Abe sailed out the door still covered from head to toe in grime.

Following Abe's example I pulled out my phone and started to take lots of before photos, I also wanted to put them into my laptop and mess around with a program I purchased to help see what my creation would look like end result. I was itching to try it out and was disappointed I hadn't thought to bring it with me.

I had been working alongside the roofers getting it in tip top shape when Babushka, Karolina and Victoria all wandered up the front path. To the relief of my growling tummy they had a picnic basket on each of their arms it looked like they were ready to an army. I got off the roof and headed down to them. They had spread a blanket in the shade of the big oak tree that was standing at attention like a soldier at his post. I dropped down on the blanket after cleaning myself up a bit and was stuffing my face with a ham roll before I had greeted any of them. They all followed my example and we spoke in between mouthfuls.

"Not that I am not glad to see you all, but what are you doing here?" I asked reaching for another roll.

"Abe told us where you were and what you were doing, he also told us that it was tradition that the grooms family help him if he wishes" Babushka said

"I could use some help and ideas, but no heavy stuff and definitely on spilling the beans" as I said this I was looking directly at Victoria.

"One time, just once I mess up and she tricked it out of me" huffed Victoria indignantly she also through her Apple core at Sonya whilst saying it. I had to laugh at the memory; we had been planning a surprise birthday party for Sonya's thirteenth, she had bugged Victoria for week knowing she was the weakest link and in the end Victoria had caved, she was only six at the time. We all ended up laughing and reminiscing whilst we ate. The workers were all sitting off in another section enjoying the food my family had provided and an hour later everyone was ready to get back to work ( the time line for that maybe out but you get the idea go with it and pretend I got the age's right at the time)

I had been ripping out rotted plaster boards when I felt Roza begin to stir, it was to my surprise quite late in the evening the moon was starting to rise in the horizon it would be another lovely day. I headed home and cleaned up before Rose realized I had been away. I was a little tired but still invigorated from the nights efforts. She joined us at the breakfast table, it was one of the few meals we all were able to partake together.

"What do we have planned today?" Roza was asking I could feel through the bond she was hoping to get some of that time together that we missed yesterday.

"Court is back in session both the Councils want this taken care of so we can all move forward as soon as possible. Tatiana will be on the stand today so I imagine it will be a full house" Abe muttered around a mouth full.

Roza and I both sighed simultaneously no time together today.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Tatiana Ivashkov you have been charged with multiple offences how do you plead?" asked Guardian Croft

Tatiana looked at him like he was an ant she wanted to crush with her shoes and spat "Not Guilty" at him.

"Tatiana you have heard testimony from Nathan Ivashkov/Mazur that you coerced him into helping you by dangling his new born baby out of a window, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty"

"I present to the courts security footage of said day" once he had inserted the disk he typed in the day, two minutes later grimy, black and white vision was playing. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is footage from the security cameras from across the street from Nathan and Danielle's home" he taped another set of keys and the vision was enlarged.

We watched for about another minute before anything happened and then the window was flung open and there stood Tatiana dangling baby Adrian by his little legs, you could see Nathan in the back ground fright clearly evident on his face. Hans hit another lot of keys and the image was enlarged further he pressed pause and you could clearly see it was Tatiana. She had the ugliest look on her face and I had no doubt as did Roza that she would have dropped the baby if they hadn't complied.

The crowed was stunned silent, even the Moroi who thought she was being falsely accused were looking at her with disgust and outrage, things were going downhill for Tatiana now and from some of the quiet murmurs behind me a lot more people would be coming forward to testify against her.

"Tatiana you have plead not guilty to this crime yet it is clear in black and white that you just lied under oath, add another set of charges to her extensively growing list" I was expecting this to be Hans but to my surprise it wasn't, Lord Badicia had stood up and was looking at Tatiana like he had never seen her before then he crumpled to the ground and started to gasp. He was slowly turning blue and I knew he was maybe a minute from death.

Roza stood up and started wielding her air element, she deflected the magic that I realized belatedly Tatiana was using and deflected it back onto her. Tatiana started to gasp and claw at her throat turning a vibrant shade of red in her struggles.

"Do unto others as thou shall have done on to you Aunt" Roza said and released Tatiana. I quickly made my way over to Lord Badicia and rolled him over, checking his pulse and finding it there but barely. Roza tried to heal him but apart from making his pulse stronger his breathing was still shallow and he was still unconscious.

"Court is dismissed for today" Hans yelled over the growing volume from the crowed. I picked Lord Badicia up and headed over to the hospital, Roza following trying to comfort Mrs. Badicia who was also very pregnant.

I rushed into the hospital and yelled for Helen

"What seems to be the matter Dimitri?" she asked

"Tatiana smothered him with her air, Roza has healed him but his breathing is still shallow and he hasn't regained consciousness"

I placed him on the bed as instructed and then went back to the waiting room where Roza was talking soothingly to a very distressed Mrs. Badicia.

"Thank you so much for stopping her" she was saying to Rose

Roza gave her a small smile and patted her hand "it was my pleasure, now tell me about your baby" and just like that both ladies were lost in conversation.

Helen returned to the waiting room about forty minutes later.

"Mrs. Badicia, your husband will be just fine. Tatiana had crushed his larynx and although the Princess was able to heal him his body had taken a beating and gone into shock. He should regain consciousness by tomorrow.

"Thank you so much Doctor and your Majesties" she stood rather quickly only to sit down rather quickly again "Ahh"

"Mrs. Badicia?" Rose asked kneeling down

"Please call me Katherine"

"Katherine is everything alright?" as she asked this I could see fluid starting to drip down onto the floor

"I think I am in labor" she gasped out. Oh crap! I quickly picked her up and took her into the room her husband was now resting in and placed her on the adjacent bed.

"I can't do this without Michael, it is too early, no, no, no" I didn't know what to do or how to comfort her so I just held her hand. In the meantime Roza had walked over to Michael and sat next to him. She closed he eyes and I could feel her concentrate and then I felt spirit burst from her. I squeeze of my hand bought me back to the present.

"Shh Katherine it will be ok, my wife is using one of her elements to talk to your husband whilst he sleeps"

"What are you talking about?" I didn't reply however as a moan from the bed opposite drew my attention. Michael was starting to move in his bed and through the bond I could see Roza encouraging him to wake up his baby was coming. Helen rushed into the room with three nurses behind her. Two rushed to Katherine's side whilst the other walked over to Michael. I continued to hold Katherine's hand until my wife joined me, Michael joining his wife. We wished them luck and waited in the waiting room for news.

It was several hours later when a frazzled looking Helen joined us. "It is a boy a very healthy boy" she smiled tiredly "Both mum and dad are asking to see you".

We left Helen to enjoy her well-deserved break and entered the maternity wing. Rose had gotten a camera and a gift basket for them in the gift shop and she had also gotten as many helium balloons as she could, I couldn't see her through the mass of colors bouncing around my face. I followed Roza using the bond as I was blinded and entered the room. Michael and Katherine were all smiles and had their baby nestled in beside them.

"Your Majesties we cannot thank you enough for your help and protection today" Michael said getting off the bed shaking my hand and kissing Roza's cheek.

"You are more than welcome please call me Dimitri and this is my lovely wife Roza" I knew they knew who she was but in this setting, in this precious moment I wanted Roza to just be like any other woman enjoying the birth of a child with some new friends. I don't know how I knew this but I could just sense that it would be so.

"We would like to introduce you to Peter Dimitri Badicia"

Roza and I gasp at the honor they had bestowed upon me and beamed. She scooped up little Peter and gave him a little kiss. I stood in awe watching her nestle the little baby in her arms, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you so much for naming him after me" I was still quite shocked a Royal had named their baby after me a Russian Guardian, sure I knew I would be king one day but I wasn't king yet.

Helen walked in with Valissa following her and smiled at me, I had little Peter Dimitri in my arms and I must admit the whole time when I wasn't cooing over him I was staring at my Roza picturing her pregnant with my child and it was a beautiful picture.

"What did you name him?" Valissa was asking Katherine

"Peter Dimitri Badicia, after his God Father" Michael answered for her "If he is willing of course?" he rubbed his neck slightly embarrassed about not asking me yet.

"I would be delighted" I said shaking his hand once again.

"Rose would you be his God Mother?" Katherine asked

Rose started to cry nodding her consent, both Katherine and Michael looked a little bewildered at Rose crying but I could tell she was just so happy, she had made some new friends under some really trying circumstances her first real friends who weren't related to her or associated with her somehow. She ran and gave each of them a big hug and then hugged Katherine again, wait no she healed Katherine again.

Kat gasped as she felt the hot and cold sensation run through her and then she relaxed.

"Thanks Rose that I was pretty uncomfortable"

"I can imagine, well we will leave you to enjoy the rest of your day, I am sure you will be allowed to go home soon" she said taking one last picture of the new family and placed the camera on the table

"Will you come over for lunch tomorrow?"

"We would be delighted, see you then" Roza and I walked out of the room hand in hand. We had entered a little café not far from the hospital when Adrian and Eddie joined us.

"What do you have there Adrian?" I asked him eyeing the package under his arm. It looked to be an ancient book.

"I found something in Tatiana's library I thought you might find interesting Rose, I have marked the page" he said handing Roza the beautifully bound book. Roza opened the book to the page Adrian had marked and began to read. I couldn't understand a word of it as it was written in what I thought looked to be ancient Hebrew. Roza continued to read for some time and then gasped.

"Do you think this is true Adrian?" she said excitedly

"I don't know that is a really old book, I found it hidden in her library so it is a possibility" he replied

"What's a possibility?" both Eddie and I asked together.

Roza turned to me "Comrade this book is one thousand years old was written by a Hebrew Priest. In it he spoke about healings and miracles he also wrote about reversing a strigoi back to his or her original form" she whispered


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty**

We left the little café two hours later. Rose was thinking hard about something, she was blocking the bond but at a guess I assumed she was thinking of saving her mum and reuniting Abe with the love of his life. I didn't want to say anything to discourage her, but I was worried. I would be lying if I said I wasn't. We headed home and whilst Rose was playing some games with all the kids I headed over to our home that I would present to my flower.

I must admit things were coming alone rather quickly, the roof was repaired and the majority of the rotten floorboards and walls had been taken out and replaced. I was expecting a new kitchen to be installed in the next couple of days so I got started on my special project the fire place. It was my favorite part of the house. The stonework was still in good condition it needed a good clean and a chimney sweep but needed no major repairs. A knock on the door an hour later interrupted me I quickly checked through the bond, Rose was fine still playing with the kids and still thinking of that book.

To my surprise Christian stood on the thresh hold looking awkward and uncomfortable. "Christian what are you doing here?" it was the first time that I had seen him since he was caught plotting and I could see that he was dead tired.

"I, umm I wanted to apologize to you for the things I said at the airport, I am sorry Dimitri" he said

"Why bother now Christian?" I was glad he was obviously seeing the error of his ways but by no means did I trust him.

"I ah realize now what an idiot I am, what a mistake I made and I wish I could go back and change how I behaved and what I said" he looked genuine but the jury was still out.

"Yes you were, but like I said Christian why bother now, after all you were going to help to discredit my wife and me, you were going to cause further unrest and mayhem, so I ask you again Christian why bother now?"

"I was hoping that you could have our sentence reduced, I hardly see Lissa now or Tasha"

"You really are a piece of work aren't you? No I will not influence the council to reduce your sentence you should be happy for the manual labor and escaping Tarasov instead you are wanting to fuck your girlfriend, you are so god damn pathetic"

"I have rights" he shouted at me

"And so do everyone else, did you ever think about that Prick?" I was so enraged I was physically shaking "What about Rose's right to have a normal life? What about Sally's right to approach council to help her siblings, you selfish sack of shit"

I was so pissed off now that I grabbed him by the arms and started to drag him towards the area that was Sally's old neighborhood. We passed Adrian and Eddie and the workers and I half threw him half pushed him into what was once Sally's home. He hadn't said anything on the way here I think he knew he had gone too far.

"What about the three tiny children who lived here, starving freezing what of their rights?"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry"

"yes you are, you are a sorry sack of shit who lived through discrimination and a lot of other things for your own families actions, you know I used to respect you thought you were doing so well considering the circumstances but your just like them" Christian looked hurt and shocked I could see the tears in his eyes.

"You know it is true" I knew I had just said some pretty hurtful things to him but on the whole things he needed to hear, I walked out and headed back to my Rose leaving Christian sobbing on the ground in that disgusting house.

On arriving back at the mansion everyone had gone to bed, well so I had thought but my wife was sitting at the kitchen table reading.

"Roza, what are you doing up?"

She jumped up from her spot and kissed me. "I was waiting for you" she then proceeded to pull two plates that were kept warming in the oven.

"Roza you shouldn't have waited for me" I was touched that she had waited so patiently for my return home, even holding off her own meal. What did I do to deserve such a woman?

"I wanted too Comrade, we have hardly had a moment together since we left Turkey, well not even then" I pulled her over to my chair and sat her on my lap.

"I love you Roza"

"As I love you"

We ate our meals together which was nice, we had no need to rush off anywhere no one interrupting us it was perfect we both did the dishes and cleaned up what was left to be done. I had never spent a more enjoyable meal with anyone in my life.

The next morning both Rose and I prepared to go and meet Katherine, Michael and baby Peter. All the kids were coming with us as well as Abe and Mikhail. Little Peter was bouncing around clutching a pillow with Peter stitched into it. He wanted to give it to his little name sake which was so sweet. This little boy who had never had anything in his life was as generous as my Roza. I could see the pride in Sally's eyes after he said he wanted to gift it to the baby. It was one of the first things Sally had bought him with her new wages. All four of them were starting to look a little better. Mamma and Babushka were constantly feeding them and making them take additional vitamins. They were still skinny and gaunt but no longer did they have dark shadows under their eyes in fact each of them had a new bounce in their step but Peter was the only one out of the littlies that had started to come out of his shell.

Sally was doing great, at the moment she had been only allowed to do lighter duties around the house. Rose had wanted her to rest for months but the young girl had insisted and done herself proud. Mamma and Babushka were helping her but Sally was the official house keeper and she took her work seriously.

We arrived at Katherine's and Michael's home it wasn't what I had been expecting. It was a marvelous a simple little three story home that was missing the usual Moroi embellishments. Dormant rose's surrounded the paths and I was impressed with the design making a mental note to chat with Michael about his landscapers. We found the little family in a cozy living room. Both were glowing with happiness to my surprise Valissa was there, she looked really tired but I could see a subtle difference to her. I think the charm Roza had made was taking effect because even though she looked tired I could see a little light in her eyes. I was glad about that because yes Lissa had lessons she needed to learn and she had done some despicable things but deep down under all that fakeness she did in her core have a kind heart. It saddened me the lengths Valissa had gone too but I wondered if darkness was taking its toll or that was just who she was. I guess we would soon find out.

"Dimitri, Rose oh and Abe it is so good to see you again" Michael stood quickly shaking our hands and giving Roza a hug, delighted to see the children he ushered us all inside and we sat down. Roza had instantly gone to Katherine and little Peter. Whilst I was introducing Abe, Mikhail and the kids I watched Roza looking down at the baby trying to imagine how our child would look. I personally hoped for a mini Roza. Peter had soon joined Rose and presented his gift to the new mum and baby. He was fascinated with littler Peter; Kat had been touched at his thoughtfulness I wasn't sure if it was hormones when she cried but I snickered alongside her husband until they both gave us dirty looks.

"Mike how about you and I take the kids for some fun outside" and looking at his wife and mine still glowering at us took off out the door hiding our amusement kids following. I however had time to glance at Valissa, I think she understood the warning in my eyes as she nodded properly frightened of what Rose could and would do to her if she stepped out of line.

We played with a football the boys whooping and hollering, even Abe was having a kick. Mikhail had stayed with the ladies and baby as well as the majority of the Badicia Guardians. We eventually got close to the future home of my Roza and our many babies. I was quick to block the bond, but I knew Rose had an idea of what I was doing, this was after all a Turkish tradition and she in fact had said I hadn't found our home but I still would keep it a secret from her until our final wedding night. We didn't get too close I knew not to trust young kids with big secrets Victoria had taught me the hard way!

"You're Majesties" came a shout from behind us and I turned to see Guardian Croft "I thought I would let you know that young lord Ozera has requested being transferred to St Vladimir's" I really wasn't all that surprised

"What would make him do that?" inquired Abe

"I am not sure but he stated that he needed to be away from all influences and wanted to go back to work at the school"

"Will you grant his request?"

"Yes the council decided that it would be good for the lad to get away from his sister and the Princess he may find the back bone he was missing"

I nodded my agreement, I felt glad for Christian even though I knew I was behind his leaving I knew it would do him good to be away and hopefully find himself. We headed back toward Michaels home where the ladies were setting out the meal. I was having such an enjoyable time I had never felt like I belonged much of anywhere but once I had met my Roza I felt whole and comfortable within my own skin. Abe was cuddling the baby shooting Roza and I suggestive looks. Abe wanted grandbabies and I could already imagine him doting on them and spoiling them. Rose hadn't told Abe about the book Adrian had found, she was torn I knew she didn't want to get his hopes up and then have the rug pulled out from under him, but I knew that's what Roza and I would be doing and the more she watched her father the stronger Roza's conviction to reunite him and Janine became.

"So Princess Mazur, do you think that Adrian and I will be able to channel darkness the way you do?" Lissa asked hesitantly

"I am not sure Valissa, Adrian and I will be practicing with it after this whole Tatiana business is behind us" replied Rose cautiously "why do you ask?"

"I had Dr Olenski take a sample of my blood, I was curious as to whether it would show properties similar to yours and she found that like your blood it showed traces of darkness, she then compared the slides and yours is obviously more advanced and evolved but mine showed a smaller substance trace" she started

"Well Princess I am not an expert on darkness but should you be able to channel darkness what would you do with it?" And without further ado Lissa pulled out a book from her oversized handbag. "I have as part of my punishment for being stupid have been learning about my ancestors" Lissa was talking rather rapidly the way she always did when she was genuinely excited about something. "My family for generations were advocates for equal rights and also fighting, your father in trial mentioned the Dragomir Queen Veronica, she fought alongside her people until her dying day and I want to be just like them and not the person Tatiana had said they were. I want to be spoken about in history like they are as someone who fought the good fight and not hid behind better men and woman"

"That is all very good Lissa but you are the last of your line there is no way you will be allowed to leave court to fight Strigoi" I said Lissa looked extremely disappointed

"Valissa what my husband said is true and I agree with him to an extent, to go and fight Strigoi would be foolish but I will agree to help you train and manipulate your madness so it will no longer be a weakness for you" Roza said. Her generosity and kind nature always stunned me; oh I knew that Roza was generous to a fault and loves with her whole heart. Valissa went to thank her but Rose predicting that held up her hand "Don't thank me yet Princess, to attempt to access the darkness comes with great risk you will need to embrace the madness and it can either go two ways you fight through and are successful or you end up in a padded cell. Think about that first before you decide."

"Valissa" Abe interrupted "have you looked into your fathers and mother papers and what not yet? You have come of legal age" I was confused as to why he would ask this.

"Not yet, I asked Lord Taurus for them but he has yet to hand them over" she was clearly frustrated with this.

"Why do you ask Bubba?"

"Lissa your father and I were very good friends in fact Janine and I were appointed your god parents and guardians should anything happen to them, for obvious reasons that never happened but I was also appointed legal executor of their wills. Never doubt young lady that I did everything I possibly could to for fill my promise but Tatiana…" he led off lost in memories

Lissa was clearly shocked "Taurus and Tatiana were thick as thieves" and something snapped in Lissa I could see it happen. She stood up thanked Kat and Mike for their hospitality and was out the door. Roza was quick to follow shouting she would catch up with them soon and ran out after Lissa I was three steps behind her. I never thought Lissa would ever be able to move as fast as she was. She was halfway across court before we had caught up to her and without Rose looking at her Aura I could see that Lissa was caught in darkness rage. This wasn't going to be good. Roza didn't say anything to her just followed as she approached Jonathon Taurus's door, she didn't knock just took a leaf out of Roza's book and with an almighty effort kicked the door in.

Jonathon Taurus was in the middle of shredding papers, we were too late or so I thought as all I could see was shredded paper and empty files. Lissa took one look around the room realized what he was doing and lashed out at him, what happened next I didn't expect, similar to what Rose had been using in the Gym on Mikhail flew from her hands. It wasn't as potent as Roza's nor as deadly for as it hit him he crumpled and screamed but his flesh wasn't burning. He passed out the moment her darkness had fully hit him. Properly a good thing for him. I picked up the empty folders spying the Dragomirs in the middle.

"Lissa we are too late" I said handing her the folder, she broke down sobbing, and my Roza she just grinned a malicious grin, she knelt down and placed her hands above the first pile of shredded paperwork I wasn't surprised that she could do this but I could see and feel the concentration it took to do it, all the paper in the room from the largest to the smallest started to float in the air, it would have been the equivalent to a snowstorm without the freezing cold temperatures, paper was flying all across the room joining themselves up like a puzzle piece. Once they were all assembled Rose the touched each page in turn and the paper miraculously started to rejoin, I was watching the closest page to me, it was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. I could now read the page the only damage that it held was tiny spider web lines across the pages, they were almost undetectable except for the silver hue that caught in the light. The final piece assembled itself and Roza passed out.

**I am so sorry for the delay; I had some chapters for Broken Angel that I needed to get out of my head. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Cheers liv**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the delay in updating my stories. My son is having treatment for rejection of his donor kidney and that had taken up a lot of my time, not to mention as he has a suppressed immune system getting through winter. I know I promised to update a couple of weeks ago but I just couldn't break the writer's block that followed. This chapter may be short and for that I apologize but I am hoping it will give me back my inspiration.**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

It has been over three hours since Roza passed out. I could feel how exhausted she was through our bond but I was unsure of what exactly was causing her to pass out, after all this wasn't the first time. Helen had rushed in and taken samples from Roza but I was yet to hear the results. A few more hours passed before a light knock on the door interrupted my musing.

"Dimitri I have the results back form Rose's tests" Helen entered the room whilst still looking through the papers in her hands. "Although we found nothing seriously wrong with her, she is for want of a better word starving"

"What?" I had watched Rose eat a massive plate last night and drink three bags of donor blood this morning so how could she be starving?

"Rose is using more and more of her powers and they are draining her, the donor bags although nutritious for her just are no longer sustaining her" she continued as she was checking Rose's vitals "in short she needs to feed properly".

"Helen you and I both know that Rose will not make drug addicts of her people"

"I know so it is time to get creative Dimitri" she threw over her shoulder as she left the room. I looked at my Roza she looked so tiny and fragile lying in that hospital bed. I had known her for really what would be a short time, but in that time Rose and by extension her family had done more for me, for mamma and Yeva than anyone had done in the whole of their existence. For once both my mother and grandmother were safe, well cared for and respected. Sonya had her own business and she was doing quite well. I owed everything to the tiny whiff of nothing lying so still, pale and lifeless dwarfed by the bed.

The whole time I was thinking over things I was playing with my stake, without so much as a second thought I sat Roza down in my lap and sliced the stake across my wrist. I held my bloody limb up to her mouth and smeared it across her lips, it dripped in between her lips and coated her teeth and tongue and slowly made its way down her throat. After about two minutes she spluttered and chocked, an instant later she unknowingly latched on holding my hand to her mouth and delicately sucking on the wound. As I watched her drinking my life force I couldn't help but notice where Rose's delicate fangs were imbedded in my skin there was no pain but also none of the mind blowing high that the donors would get when being fed off. Just as I had that thought Roza's eyes opened and she blinked. Two seconds later she pushed my arm away and sat up.

"Swallow it" I commanded her. I knew she was horrified to be feeding on my blood and that she would have very UN lady like spat it out. Something in my voice must have told Rose to do exactly as I said because she swallowed and simutaliously healed my wrist.

I knew though the bond that Rose was horrified and disgusted with herself, not because she was drinking blood but because it was mine and worse still because she liked it and wanted more.

"Comrade I…"

I didn't give her anytime to say anymore, I just held my now healed wrist back to her mouth and commanded her through our bond to drink more. She tried to protest and remove herself from my lap but she was as week as a new born kitten. I continued to push my will through the bond and hesitantly Rose bought her lips back to my wrist.

"If you don't drink then we won't be able to save your mother"

She gasped and her eyes flew to meet mine, she knew that I knew but she also knew I was right. Her eyes never left mine as she solely and gently broke through my skin.

**Very short I know but it has helped to start getting the juices flowing, hope to start on a longer chapter today, thanks for reading and once again for all your support and encouragement. **


	23. Chapter 23

Unexpected Surprises

Wow guys it has been so long since I even looked at this story. Real life kicked my arse and then both of my computers shit themselves. Lets just say technology and I have some serious beef.  
>I hope after all this time I can still write within the same style forgive me if I can't. I would like to thank every one who has reviewed and continued to encourage me to resume writing. I greatly appriciate your patience and loyalty to my stories. This chapter will be a little short I promise the next one will be longer I just need to get a feel for writting again.<p>

Cheers Liv xxxxx

Now on with the story.

Chapter 23

Rose's Pov

I couldn't deny that my thirst over took that rational side of my brain that was screaming at me to stop, this was my Comrades blood and drinking from him went against all my principles. He tasted so good and the thick rich full of life blood, it was delicious. I had spent the majority of my life denying the basic instinct to feed from the willing. I couldn't stand watching the effects that the Moroi had on feeders. Creating drug addicts to sustain me was disgusting, some Moroi took pleasure from weilding that kind of power upon a person it was one of the things that made feeding feel wrong some how.

Dimitri though wasn't displaying the high that one would generally see with Moroi feedings. He wasn't moaning with an endorphin rush, nor did he have that glazed, opiates vacated look. As I drank my beautiful and generous Comrade down I could feel my powers rushing through my viens. I had never felt any thing like this with drinking the blood bags. This was a rush.

"That's it my Roza, keep drinking" Dimitri encouraged me

I was begining to feel full and pulled away licking his wound. I placed my hand gently on his puncture marks healing them.

"Thank you Comrade, are you ok? Can I get you anything?"

"No Roza I am fine, I don't feel any different at all"

"What? Really? You don't feel weak of high?" I asked shocked "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am possitive now stop worrying" he said kissing me

This is incredible, I had never heard of this occuring before. Perhaps this was a side effect from our bond.

"Stop thinking so hard Roza, it doesn't matter why I am just happy I could give you what you need. You shouldn't starve yourself". At my look of indignation he continued "I understand how abborent the idea of feeding and the implications that come with it, what we did isn't offensive it was beautiful".

"But I just used you like a blood whore how can you not be offended, how can you even look me in the eye again?"

"Roza use our bond, what do you truely see and feel from me?"

I didn't need to concentrate at all to feel and see what he did, it was as easy as breathing. I could feel comfort and satisfaction not to mention the great love my Comrade had for me. He wasn't ashamed nor did he feel used or dirty, he wasn't thinking of what we did as my comrade, my husband feeding me was second nature, to care for my health and well being was hard wired into his very sole and I coated my self in his pleased thoughts like they were a second skin, a warm hug.

"Thank you my love" kissing him deeply I let any negative emotion drift away.


End file.
